The love i'm fighting for
by Gillbird23
Summary: The sequel to the love that's killing me. Italy and Germany's relationship is going so well until Clara gets in contact with Italy and starts playing her twisted games again. How will the realtionship cope when Clara's sinister plan is in action. Will the realtionship buckle under pressure? Or will it hold it's own and become stronger? Lot's of Gerita but some hints of PruIta
1. Chapter 1

Note: Sorry for the wait but now I have finally got round to starting the sequel to The love that's killing me! I will try to update this story more than I did with the first one but for just now I will only be able to do one a-day, this is because of a test I have coming up. I hope everyone enjoys!

Italy's pov

"Italy?"

"Italy?"

"Italy?" Germany's voice was calling from beside me.

I tried opening my eyes but it just felt like such a bother. I just wanted five more minutes in bed but it was always like this, Germany never lets me sleep in. I don't mind it though the earlier I got up the more time I got to spend with him. I finally opened my eyes and looked up to see Germany smiling down at me. Germany never really smiled at me before, he always had a very stern face. Now he smiles at me all the time it makes me happy because it shows that he really likes being with me.

"Germany!" I said excitedly as I lifted myself up and flung my arms around him giving him a tight embrace.

"So you finally you decided to wake up and see me." Germany joked

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" I replied as I looked up into his eyes, still keeping a tight grip on him. We stayed there looking at each other for a few seconds. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes they were so beautiful I love them so much.

"Well we should get moving then" Germany said as he turned his face away from me, his cheeks were bright red.

I find it so cute that he still blushes at moments like this even though we have been together for awhile now. I loosened my grip on Germany and lay back down on the bed.

" Please can we stay here a little longer, I want to have a long Germany hug in bed" I said giving the puppy dogs eyes, I know Germany can't resist these.

Germany thought for a minute looking so desperate to give in.

" We can have along hug tonight, today we need to organise dinner for your brother and Spain coming over remember?" Germany said walking towards the door.

I had totally forgot about Fratello and Spain coming over tonight. Romano had been trying his hardest to get along with Germany for me so this was all his idea. It was sort of a double date but we are just having a small dinner party at our house.

" I totally forgot about that, I guess we should get going then." I said sitting up and rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"You forgot? I have been stressing so much over this!" Germany said in frustration

"Why it's only my brother and Spain?" I asked confused

"Well it's your brother and I'm not exactly his favourite person, I just want to stay on his good side." He replied turning back round to look at me.

"Aww don't be silly Germany, I don't care if Romano doesn't like you much. It doesn't change what I think about you." I reassured him as I stood up and walked over to him.

"I-I guess" He said awkwardly

I looked past Germany to the stairs that led us down stairs. They looked like to much bother to walk down, I was so tired! Maybe if I'm not getting a Germany hug right now then maybe I can get something else.

"The stairs look like so much effort, I'm so tired and I'm still sore from last night." I said using the puppy dog eyes again.

"Your hopeless" Germany huffed as he scooped me up. The carried me downstairs bridal style.

I loved when he carried me like this so much, I love being cradled by him. Germany does it so carefully too he acts like if he grips me to hard I will snap in half.

"I-um forgot to tell you something this morning Italy." Germany announced looking at the floor

"What is it Germany?" I replied anxiously

"That I love you" He said looking up at me

"You had me worried there for a second and I love you too!" I smiled back

Germany looked confused so I continued.

" I always get worried when you say that you have something to tell me, I automatically think you are going to leave me." I said looking at the floor

"Don't be silly, I will never do that I promised you that." He reassured me

Before I could reply we had arrived at the living room and on the sofa watching Jeremy Kyle was Prussia. Me and Germany usually wake up to this, It's his favourite show.

"Morning love birds!" Prussia called not removing his eyes from the TV. As he said this Germany lowered his arms and I placed my two feet on the floor.

"Haha Prussia very funny, what do you want for breakfast?" Germany asked

"Me and Gilbird already ate!" Prussia answered

Germany didn't look to convinced by this. It was obvious the only thing that Prussia had consumed was beer because of all the empty cans and the stench coming from him.

"Yeah because beer is the heartiest breakfast meal." Germany said sarcastically

"It's beer it could if it wanted to be it's just that awesome." Prussia laughed

After that Germany went and made toast for us then finally we began organising the meal for tonight. I'm worried for what might happen though.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany's pov

Finally everything was ready. I checked my watch, 5pm phew we are in time. All day I have been cooking. For starters we are having a simple cheddar potato soup then for the main beef marinated in red wine then for dessert tiramisu. I had designed the menu to everyone's tastes, I really hope it goes down well. Italy had tried t help me but in the kitchen I have to do everything my way so he gave up trying. He has gone out to buy some more wine since I used most of the wine in the house for the beef. Prussia hasn't helped at all today, him and Gilbird have just sat watched TV and sometimes passed a mocking comment on how stressed I am. Now I have finished and can finally relax, I took the seat beside Prussia and sighed a massive sigh of relief.

"Where's Italy?" He asked

"Out getting wine" I sighed

"Ugh why not beer? I'm nearly out" Prussia whined

I decided to ignore him and with that I heard the door open and Italy walk in.

"Sorry I took so long, I couldn't decide what to choose" He said, there was something wrong though he looked very anxious and he was shaking a little.

"Italy what's the matter?" I asked getting up to comfort him

"Just my imagination that's all" He replied quietly

"What was your imagination?" I questioned as I put my arms around him

"I felt like someone was following me" He replied looking at the floor

A wave of fear ran through me. Clara still hadn't been caught and me and Italy have been living in fear for her return. I was not letting her hurt Italy I still stand by my promise to myself I made the first time she tried to hurt him. I would rather die than let her succeed in doing so. I let go of Italy and headed towards the front door.

"Germany where are you going?" Italy called in a distressed tone

I chose not to answer as I stepped outside and looked around. I couldn't see anyone or anything suspicious but I had to make sure everything was safe. I walked round the front of the house checking everywhere.

*Snap*

I heard a twig break from behind me, Someone was there

"I WILL NOT THINK TWICE ABOUT KILLING YOU" I screamed as I turned round

"EEK!" Italy squealed

"Sorry I thought you were-" I trailed off

"It's okay, I didn't mean to sneak up on you I thought you knew I was here" He replied smiling

I noticed he had taken off his coat and was wearing a thin shirt.

"You must be freezing, lets get back inside" I said putting my arm around him to warm him up.

Soon came the time for Romano and Spain to arrive. Italy was looking out the window waiting to see the car pull up. Eventually it did and Italy welcomed them in and everyone took a seat at the dinner table. Prussia decided to leave, to tell the truth I didn't really want him to leave I was so nervous and I wanted my brother there for support. Everyone was talking away as I went to plate up the starter.

"Germany made all this food by himself" I heard Italy say proudly from the living room. This made me blush.

"Here we have cheddar and potato soup" I said as I brought the plates through and handing them to everyone.

"Potato! What a surprise you potato loving bastard" Romano commented

"Roma!" Spain said sternly

"I know I promised to be nice but come on!" He argued

"This was your idea Fratello" Italy laughed

"Ugh, I guess" Romano said as he placed a spoonful of soup into his mouth

After everyone had finished I waited in anticipation for their verdicts.

"Delizioso!" Italy said smiling at me

"That was great!" Spain added and then nudged Romano

"I guess it was alright even though it had potatoes in it" Romano commented with his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

I was delighted to hear all their positive comments, all my work paid off.

Italy's pov

The night was going superbly! Everyone was getting on (Even Romano and Germany), the food was great and the chat was interesting. I guess I had nothing to worry about after all. I had completely forgotten about the feeling of someone watching m from earlier on. I was just enjoying myself so much!

It was getting late and everyone was quite tipsy after all the wine they had consumed. All I could hear was laughter from everyone then suddenly.

*Ding-dong*

Who would be at the door at this time? I then froze with fright, what if it was the person that was following me?

"What's wrong Italy?" Germany asked through his laughter

"I-um heard the door bell ring, I will just see who it is" I said heading towards the door

"It's probably Prussia he always forgets his keys!" Germany called

I sighed with relief, Germany was right it probably was Prussia. I felt so silly for getting so worried. I reached for the door handle and pulled the door open.

"Hell-" I began to say but stopped myself half way because there was nobody at the door. I began to get scared again, I wonder who was at the door? As I began to close the door something white on the step caught my eye. I reopened the door and stepped out and picked up what looked like a envelope. It was strange though because it did not have an address or name on it. I brought it back inside and began to open it. I froze in shock as I saw the horror that was written within the letter.

Note: I'm really looking forward to the next chapter where things start to get exciting. The happiness won't last long ( I must sound like a very cynical person) but yeah I'm looking forward to writing that. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Germany's pov

Things were starting to get awkward at the table. Spain has trying to get Romano to kiss him but Romano was having none of it.

"Roma, please kiss boss" Spain pleaded

"Haha never in your life bastard!"

"But we do it plenty o-" Spain was cut off by Romano kicking hi from under the table.

I turned round to look at Italy but he wasn't there. I wonder where he has gone and how long he has been gone for. I wracked my brain to try and remember where he could of got to. Then suddenly it hit me, he had gone to answer the door but he's been away quite a long time. I quickly got off my seat and stumbled over to the hallway, I maybe had to much to drink. As I got to the front door Italy was no where to be found.

"Italy?" I called to upstairs

After a few seconds Italy's head came popping up at the top of the stairs.

"Oh-um hey there Germany?" He stuttered

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously

"Um-well I went and answered the door but-um nobody was there. Then I started to feel sick and I just went to my room." He said suspiciously.

I am not really buying this but it's Italy after all he is very weird. I will just drop it for now.

"Right okay, well we should go back to your brother and Spain, shouldn't we?" I asked

Before Italy could give an answer Spain butted in.

"It' alright Germany, me and Roma are just heading home now"

"Will you be okay? You have had quite a lot to drink" Italy asked concerned

"We will be fine, we have booked a taxi" Spain smiled

"Thank you for coming" I said

"Now thank you for having us" Spain beamed as he nudged Romano

"Yeah, well thanks" Romano said quietly

"See you soon" Italy called down at them as he started waving

As the door closed behind Spain and Romano I turned back to Italy.

"Can we go to bed now Germany?" Italy asked

"Yeah sure I guess, we can tidy up tomorrow." I mumbled as I started to climb the stairs.

Italy had ran off before I could get up the stairs and when I got to the bedroom something wasn't right. Italy was sitting on the bed quietly, usually he is jumping up and down, nattering nonsense. I could sense something was up, maybe it was the same thing as earlier.

"Italy, are you still worried about feeling like you were getting followed?" I asked

He looked down and his face looked very anxious. He never answered my question.

"Italy?" I asked again as climbed onto the bed and put my arm over him.

I noticed he was very cold and his whole boy was shaking.

"Sorry Germany I was just thinking." He mumbled, not looking up

"Are you feeling sick?" I asked checking his temperature with my hand

"No I'm fine" He replied

He didn't have a high temperature but he was freezing. I didn't believe he was fine also.

"Well I can do something that always cheers you up" I smirked and moved Italy's head so I could place a kiss on his lips.

"Mmm- Germany- please stop" He muffled through the kiss

I stooped kissing him immediately and I felt absolutely horrified with myself I was so embarrassed. I felt my face warm up.

"Sorry Germany, I-um am not in the mood. Can we just hug tonight?" He asked, he had obviously noticed how embarrassed I was.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Italy" I said not looking into his eyes

"No Germany it's my fault, Can you turn off the light now?" He asked as he moved to the top of the bed pulling the covers over his head.

"Eh-yeah" I mumbled as I got up, removed my clothing and climbed into bed.

I wrapped my arm around Italy and he snuggled into me. I wonder what that was all about? There is hardly any awkward moments between me and Italy now. Italy is always up for anything, he has never turned me down like that before. I don't remember doing anything wrong that might upset him. I have never figured him out and with this it has made everything a little harder. I went over everything in my head as I began to drift off.

Italy's pov

The letter, I couldn't think about anything other than that.

To Feliciano

I am writing to you right now for a proposition. I would like to leave this country and start a-fresh in a new place. I do not have this money though because I can not work since I am on the run from the police. Here is my deal for you, You bring me a total of £5,000 so I can leave here and in return I will never bother you again, I will be out your life for good. There is a catch though you must not tell anyone abut this deal. Anyone else will tell the police and I will be forced to take further action on getting to Ludwig. Don't think if the police know about this it will help. It will just make the situation worse from you and I both. Remember if I do not get this money I will be forced to stay here and I can always come back and get Ludwig back. I will meet you Tomorrow at 6pm under the bridge that leads into the town. I will obviously not be there in person but a friend of mine will collect the money.

From Clara

She does know how to give a good threat, I can give her that. I do not know if I can believe her though on one hand it makes perfect sense, she needs money to get away from this country. If she escaped from here then she wouldn't have the police breathing own her neck and she could start again. On the other it is Clara we are talking about she is crazy! She pretended to be pregnant just so Germany would stay with her. Also she stabbed him I don't think she would give up this easily. Maybe she has learned her lesson and wants to start again somewhere else, that's what I would do if I was her. I have a really big decision on my hands. The money isn't the problem I have quite a lot of it in my bank. If I don't give her the money she will defiantly come back but if I do hand over the money and it is a trick then I'm in serious danger. I need to think on what is best for Germany, he wants her out our lives for good and me going through with this might grant his wish. I have the whole night to decide hopefully everything goes the right way.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Sorry I have been away so long. I have had some trouble with someone sending me hate over private messages. It is all sorted now so I hope to get back to writing now. This is just a filler chapter. There is only two pieces of information that was really needed so that's why i had to write it. Thank you for everyone's patientce and I hope everyone enjoys!

Germany's pov

After last night's awkward situation I was determined to find out what was wrong with Italy. I was still lying in bed and I was expecting to wake up with Italy still sleeping beside me. To my surprise it was just me in the bed. I wonder where Italy could be? Italy is never awake before me. This is not like him at all and now I am even more concerned about him. As I walked down the stairs and entered the living room I saw Prussia snoring loudly on the sofa. I then noticed Italy was sprawled across the dining table with a piece of paper tightly clenched in his fist. I wonder why Italy is down here, could it have been something I have done?

"Italy?" I called as I gently shook his shoulder

Italy started to mumble and stretch. He loosened his grip on the piece of paper which fluttered to the floor and under the cabinet which was placed beside the table. I can't stand mess at all so I knelt and tried to fetch it out. It was right at the back and my hand couldn't reach that far. I guess I should just leave it, if it has any impotence then I can move the cabinet. I will just ask Italy when he eventually wakes up. I stood and walked back over to the sleeping Italy. Prussia had stopped his ridiculously loud snoring so he must be awake.

Prussia?" I called

Prussia's head popped up and he shot me a glare. If looks could kill I thought to myself.

" Shh! You will wake up Gilbird!" He hissed

I noticed the little yellow bird that was perched on top of the tv had his eyes closed and looked very content.

"Sorry, um Prussia... Eh how long has Italy been down here?" I asked awkwardly.

"Italy?" He questioned

I guess he couldn't see him so I pointed. Prussia stretched his head even more than he finally caught sight of Italy. Before Prussia could say anything else Italy started to open his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head" I called to Italy

"Oh, hey there Germany" Italy replied awkwardly

I have no idea what to do. I haven't had to deal with awkwardness with Italy before. I don't know what I could have done to make him upset with me.

Italy always gives me a good morning hug as soon as he wakes up but today he just stretched and stood up. I watched him as he headed to the bathroom. I noticed Prussia was staring at him too. He must if noticed the atmosphere too.

"What was that?"Prussia whispered as Italy exited the room.

"I have no idea what I have done!" I replied

" he always hugs you and follows you round like a dog!" Prussia commented

" He was weird last night too. He wouldn't let me kiss him."

"Woah! Okay to much detail. It looks like he's having a man period!" Prussia joked

I walked over to him and swatted him with the back of my hand.

" I'm being serious! What if he doesn't like me anymore!" I snapped

" For crying out loud West, how old are you? Twelve?" He asked rhetorically

"I'm just concerned okay" I huffed

"It will go back to normal soon so stop moaning!" Prussia said as he grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on. This then led to Gilbird screeching loudly from the loud noise blaring from beneath him.

I shook my head and turned away. As I walked out the room I heard Prussia apologising to his bird. I decided I needed to confront Italy about how I felt. If I have done anything to upset him I will do everything in my power to put it right. Before I could start my search for him I spotted him heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously

"I'm just running some errands." He replied quickly not looking up

Before he could exit the house I grabbed the material of his blue shirt. He stopped firmly in his tracks and looked up at me. I could read him like a book, he looked like he was conflicted.

"What's going on?" I asked staring into his eyes

He edged his body away from me. The confliction in his eyes got more intense. I could see he was in obvious pain.

"Everything will be fine after today Germany. No need to worry" he whispered as he reached up and stroke my face.

What does he mean everything will be fine after today? what's not fine now? Before I could question him anymore he had quickly slipped out the door. I continued to ponder over what he might have meant and where on earth he could be going. I suddenly rushed over to the window to catch a glimpse of where he was headed. The car he was driving turned right at the end of the drive. That is the direction into the town. I am relieved because it's more likely he is telling the truth. I really need to stop all this worrying but to be honest I can't help it. I have fallen for him hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry about not posting so regularly, I have had writers block. I have eventually had an idea after doing some art about the story. This chapter wasn't very exciting to write but the next ones will be so I'm looking forward to that. I hope to start posting more soon. Thank you to everyone that has been following the story :)!

Italy's pov

I sighed with relief as I finally got out the house. I had just felt so awkward with Germany I hate keeping things from him. He probably thinks I don't like him anymore or something but he couldn't be more wrong. I will make it up to him but first I need to take care of this. I know the best thing is to give her the money. Getting the money was no problem it was just sneaking around Germany was the hardest thing. It was way to early to meet at the bridge, it's only 12am but I just needed to get out of that house.

I was drivinging along the road towards my destination, the road I was taking was along the country side and I was happily staring at the beautiful scenery it almost took my mind off the scary thing I was headed to. I kept getting distracted by the taste in my mouth though, I could not find my toothbrush anywhere in the morning so my teeth had not been brushed. I hate the taste of an unclean mouth but I just have to put up with it for a little longer. I turned a corner and found myself at the start of the busy town. Me and Germany usually go here to the resteruants and to shop in the market stalls. I started to scan the area for a parking place as I did so I spotted mine and Germany's favourite cafe, I wish I was with him now.

I pulled into a small parking place and paid for the ticket. I decided to have lunch and have a wander round the shops since I have so long to wait. I had come across a little florists that smelt so lovely. All the scents of the flowers had mixed together and created a gorgeous flowery scent. A bouquet of crimson roses caught my eye. Each flower was perfect not a single petal out of place. They had a lighter red ribbon tied around them which stood out from the crimson and also accented the dark green stalks well. I think they would make a perfect gift for Germany to make it up for him.

I had spent the whole day in town, my legs are killing me. I placed my shopping bag's in the boot of the car and checked my watch. It was ten to six, I better make my way to the bridge. I had the envelope of money in hand as I walked over to the small bridge in the centre of town. The bridge itself was quite beautiful it had green moss in the edges of the granite bricks. The water that ran under it was a dark shade of blue, it was even darker since the sun wasn't out. It looked like something straight out a fairy tale. Even with the beautiful scenery I couldn't help but shake with fright. What if this is a trap and Clara comes out and hurts me! I scanned the surrounding area nervously, there was no one around which worried me. Suddenly a dark silhouette appeared, walking quickly towards me. They person was now directly in front of me. They were very small about child height and wearing a black hoodie. I could not see their face because their hood was up also their head was tilted downwards.

"For Clara" The person finally said, Holding out their hand

It was obvious that they were putting on a voice but even through the voice I could make out a hint of a British accent.

"Here" I replied as I unwillingly handed over the money.

The person then nodded and scurried off. It was obvious that person was not Clara which took away that fear. It also added another fear, there is people working for her! What if she has a gang or something and they come after me and Germany! Wait, I can't think like this I have t trust my first instinct. She wants to get out of here and start again, that is what I would do. I really need to trust myself more.

I was so preoccupied by thinking over what I had just done I didn't notice my hands had gone numb with the cold. It was completely dark now and the wind had got stronger. I am only wearing a shirt so the cold wind could reach my skin. I started to run, I wanted to get back to the warmth of my car as soon as possible. I just kept running, never looking back. I bumped into a few people by accident but I was so cold I didn't really care. The car was further away from the bridge than I thought but finally I made it back. I jumped into the vehicle and started to catch my breath. The only thing I could hear was my heart beat, everything else was silent. I feel so relieved that this was all over now my and Germany can get on with our lives at long last. I had started to warm up so I started to head home. As I was driving along I was beaming from ear to ear I was so proud of myself, usually I would have been to scared to do something like that but I carried this thing out! I was almost home now, I just had to drive past some fields and I would be there. I was lost in thought but suddenly an amber glow caught my eye. It was a building in a field that was in flames. I couldn't see any fire engines or police there. What if someone is in their? I quickly jumped out the car and began dialling the emergency services. I was just about to press call when I heard siren coming closer. I watched as a fire engine quickly followed by a police car came hurtling up to the building. I sighed with relief and jumped back into the car and continued on my journey.

"I'm home!" I called as I entered the house

Before I could even remove my shoes Germany came hurtling down the stairs.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" He screamed at me

*Gulp*, how on earth do I get away with this?


	6. Chapter 6

Germany's pov

Italy has been out all day, I have no idea where he went. Whenever he wants to go out I always have to go with him this is so out of character for him. It is now nearly half past six and he left at twelve, I'm seriously worried sick he is never out this long. I should maybe try I his mobile again, I have already called him ten times.

*Ring, Ring*

*Ring, Ring*

"I'm sorry but the person you are calling is unavailable, please leave you message after the tone"

I thought to myself, Maybe I should leave a message then if he is just ignoring me he will know how worried I am.

*Beep*

"Italy where the hell are you? I'm worried sick, I don't know what's going on but please just let me know that you're okay." I said into the phone then hanging up

I started to pace up and down in my bedroom thinking on what could possibly be wrong. I haven't done anything wrong have I? Maybe I have been to forward with him. He might not like me kissing him and things but It's Italy though he loves hugs and kisses. He is always worried for Clara's return maybe it's something about her? There has been no sightings or anything of her though so it couldn't be that. I continued to ponder over Italy's weird behaviour until I heard the sound of a voice coming from the front door. As quickly as my legs could carry be I ran down the stairs to see a sheepish looking Italy staring up at me. He looked frozen, he was shaking and his cheeks were all red from the wind.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"I screamed

Italy cowered in fright, seeing me like that made me hate myself. I really shouldn't have shouted.

"I-I...I'm sorry Germany" Italy whimpered bursting into tears

"No I'm sorry, please don't cry" I said going over to him and embracing him tightly.

"I didn't mean for Germany to get angry at me." He whispered between sniffing trough his tears.

As he said that a sharp back hit my heart. Italy cries a lot but this was different I could tell. I could feel him shaking and he was gripping onto me so tightly. I knew the best thing to do is get him to bed then I can question him in the morning.

"Italy, lets get you to bed. Then you can try and calm down" I said after a few seconds of silence.

I could feel Italy's head nod in agreement. I loosened my grip on him and scooped him up in my arms. As I did so I could see a smile creep across Italy's face. This made me want to smile too but I had to remember that I'm still angry.

"I'm only carrying you because I have to, I am still very angry" I huffed as we headed up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Germany I can explain!" Italy said quietly

"Explain it to be tomorrow, okay?" I asked

"Why not now?" He inquired

"Just get some rest for now, by the time I come back I expect you to be sleeping" I replied as we entered the bedroom and I placed Italy on the bed.

"Okay" Italy sighed

I turned around to exit the room again but I was stopped by Italy who had grabbed the edge of my shirt. I turned back around to look at him. He was looking at me and smiling, I could feel a smile appear on my face as I watched him.

"What is it?" I asked

"I-I bought you some flowers, they are in the boot of the car" Italy blushed

"Oh-um Thank you" I stuttered

"Could you go and get them. I really want to know if you like them" He smiled

"Yes sure, I will be right back" I replied and exited the bedroom

I walked down the stairs and caught sight of Prussia. As soon as he saw me he rushed over. He was very out of breath and panting loudly.

"We-west, there was a fire in the barn in the fire next to us. I have just been out comforting the farmer that owns it. There was many animals in there and none of them made it out alive." He explained between breaths

"Holy shit, what caused the fire?" I asked

"They found a few gasoline canisters outside the building but those would not have caused that big a fire. So the police are still looking for other canisters" He explained

"But why would someone do that?" I asked in astonishment

"There is just some sick people in this world West" Prussia said in disgust

"Tell me more later I just have to get something from Italy's car" I said opening the front door

"Oh, did someone leave the protection in the car? Kessssessse" Prussia smirked

"NO!" I shouted swatting him with the back of my hand.

I exited the house and starting walking towards the car. I could still here Prussia laughing from inside the house. I opened the car door because the button to unlock the boot was in the front beside the steering wheel. As I pushed the button I heard it made the locking sound. This must mean the boot was already open, I should have guessed since Italy it so careless bout locks. I pressed the button again and walked to the back of the car. As I opened the boot I was met with a very strong smell of gasoline. I peered into the boot and to my shock there was five gasoline canisters lying there right before my eyes.

Note: I usually say Petrol instead of Gasoline but I wasn't sure if most people use the word Petrol so I just went with Gasoline sorry if this inconvenienced anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Italy's pov

Germany is taking forever! What on earth is he doing outside. Hopefully he can find the flowers but I didn't put them anywhere out of sight. I sprawled on the bed, my whole body was aching from walking about in town and I continued waiting for Germany. Finally I heard some movement coming from downstairs then eventually I heard footsteps approach the room.

"Germany!" I said with joy, as the door opened

To my surprise the person that entered was not Germany it was Prussia.

"Sorry to disappoint you Italy but it's just me" Prussia mocked

"No sorry Prussia I'm glad to see you" I smiled

"Yeah sure you are" Prussia muttered under his breath, it was just loud enough for me to hear.

I looked at him with a confused expression. Have I done anything to upset him?

"Sorry" I whispered

"Italy? why are you apologising? oh... Sorry I didn't mean to...um I have just had a bad day" Prussia said awkwardly

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up on the bed and looking Prussia in the eyes.

"Ugh, I don't really want to talk about it." Prussia said turning his head from me.

I could feel the tension in the room, it was unbearable. I have upset Germany and now Prussia! What's wrong with me? After awhile of awkward silence and me fiddling with my fingers I could finally hear Germany's loud footsteps approaching. I suddenly perked up and I heard Prussia let out a sigh. As Germany entered the room everything got even more awkward than before. Germany looked very strange and Prussia was staring at him weirdly.

"I feel so silly Germany, I should asked for you to bring in my toothbrush too. Did you like the flowers I got for you?" I smiled

"I could not find them" Germany said expressionless

"Ah, I thought I pu-"

"I COULDN'T FIND THEM BECAUSE THERE WAS FIVE FUCKING GASOLINE CANISTERS IN THE WAY!" Germany screamed, cutting off my sentence.

The room went silent, Prussia and Germany both looked at me. Prussia was in shock his jaw had dropped and Germany just looked furious. I didn't know what to do at all, I have no idea what they are on about.

"Y-you" Prussia gasped

"W-what are talking about there is no gas canisters in the car." I said calmly

I guess talking calmly didn't help since Germany looked even more furious. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me off the bed. His grip was really tight and it hurt a lot. Germany has never been ruff with me before even in football when he tackles me he does it so lightly. He started walking quickly down the stairs still pulling me along.

"Ger-germany let go, it hurts" I whimpered, it didn't work he still get walking.

"West?!" Prussia called, following us.

Germany just kept walking, he dragged me all the way outside and to the car. He let go of my arm and pushed me in the direction of the end of the car.

"West calm down! Be gentle with Italy!" Prussia snapped

"LOOK IN THE CAR THEN SEE IF YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" Germany spat back at Prussia

Me and Prussia peered into the car and to my horror Germany was right. Lying in a pile were 5 gasoline canisters, the smell was awful and I let out a cough.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT STARTED THE FIRE!" Prussia yelled

Germany and Prussia both turned to me waiting for me to say something. I could not spit any words out I am just to confused. This is all Clara's doing, why on earth did I trust her? I bet she planned this just so she could get to Germany. The fire must of been that one I drove past if only I hadn't been so stupid! The thing is I can't tell Germany the truth, Clara will kill me if I tell the truth or worse hurt Germany if he refuses her. I could maybe just tell the truth then I will have Prussia and Germany fighting against me and then she can't hurt anyone. I could go to the police and report her and maybe finally she will get caught.

"Everyone was right about you, you are crazy" Germany said in a disgusted tone, after a long silence.

"Wh- Germany?" I said, starting to tear up.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP ITALY, YOU SHOULD BE LOCKED UP! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU HAVE PLAYED ME LIKE A FOOL FOR TO LONG, GET OUT MY SIGHT!" Germany screamed, pushing me to the ground and turning away.

"WEST STOP IT! ITALY WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT. HE'S BEEN FRAMED!" Prussia yelled, running over to me and giving me a hand up.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? HE HAS BEEN ACTING ALL WEIRD AND AVOIDING EVERYONE ANFD THIS IS WHY!" Germany barked back at Prussia.

I couldn't say anything I was to over come with hurt, confusion and despair. All I could do was cry which only made things worse. I never thought Germany could say these things to me. He always promised to be on my side no matter what. I can see where he is coming from though, if I was him I wouldn't believe me either. I have been acting off with him for days and now this, the only logical thing to think is that I did do what he is accusing me for. I just never thought he could be so horrible towards me. Is this what he has always thought about me? I have never really been angry at Germany ut now I feel so sort of hatred towards him. I shouldn't have to explain to him that it wasn't me he should just believe me.

"Italy I will take you to your brothers and in the morning I will pick you up and we can talk about this when West calms down." Prussia said calmly, glaring at Germany.

I nodded in agreement then wiped the tears from my eyes and began to talk.

"How could you? You always promised to be on my side no matter what. You have been the one that's been playing me like a fool and I will prove you wrong about me ." I spat at Germany

Me and Prussia walked off, leaving Germany standing in the cold drive way.

Note: This chapter was so horrible for me to write. I just hate Germany and Italy fighting :(


	8. Chapter 8

Italys pov

Prussia had guided me over to Germany's car and we entered it. Germany always gets angry if Prussia drives his car but I guess he won't care about that right now.

"You know I believe you Italy" Prussia whispered, as he started the ignition.

I didn't know what to say to this. I was so happy one person could see the truth but it wasn't Germany. I started longingly at Germany standing with his back to the car as I thought about my reply. I could hear Prussia laugh to himself so I turned to look at him. His expression was weird, he was laughing but his eyes looked so sad like he was about to burst into tears.

"You don't care do you? I'm not Germany am I?" Prussia asked rhetorically

"No I'm so happy you think it wasn't me. I am just still in shock on what Germany said." I replied, turning my head back around to look out the window.

"I never thought that he thinks of me like that. All he thinks I am is just some nut-job that relays on him for everything." I continued after a moment of silence.

"But your not! Just because he might think something along those lines doesn't mean that it's true. I don't even think he thinks that it was just a heat of the moment thing. Even though it was a very cruel, you were very ill and it was his fault!" Prussia sympathized

"It was my fault I just got to caught up with everything. I shouldn't of got so attached to him it was just because after..." I trailed off

I heard Prussia sigh. I turned to look at him and I saw he was concentrating very hard on the road but tears were falling from his eyes. It was very rare to see Prussia upset, he is always so strong and has so much pride that he would never openly cry.

"Prussia?" I asked in a concerned tone

"You know that I'm friends with France right? He told me everything about your childhood. About that little boy that you held so dearly to your heart and how he just left you and never came back. He also mentioned how you reacted to this, it tore you apart didn't it?" Prussia inquired

"Eh..Yes" I mumbled

I have no idea why he is bringing this up. I don't want him to talk about it, it ill bring up all those painful memories.

"Even thought that was hundreds of years ago can you still remember his name?" Prussia asked

"His name...I can remember it, I have never forgotten and I never will. His name was the...Holy Roman empire." I answered with pain in my voice.

Saying his name out loud felt so weird to me. I think about him all the time, I think if he would mind me being with Germany or if he will ever return. I know that he is most likely dead but sometimes I imagine him just turning up on my doorstep and hugging me like he used to do all those years ago. Even though I think all these things I have never confined in anyone about how I feel about him. At first when I was in bits about it I told Romano most things about it but never everything. After that I had never mentioned his name again up until now.

"It was the same when Germany left you right? You felt like you did when Holy Rome left." Prussia said, wiping his tears away.

"I-I eh...Yes it was the exact same." I muttered, as tears began to fill my eyes.

"You don't deserve any of this, it's not fair. You deserve to be loved by someone that will never ever let you go" Prussia said with anger in his voice.

"Prussia...I do deserve all this pain. I am useless and always let people down, no wonder why everyone leaves me." I replied through my tears.

"Your wrong...If I had you I would never let you go or betray you!" Prussia said through gritted teeth.

"Wha-" I cut myself off as the car ground to a halt. We had arrived at Romano and Spain's house.

Prussia took his hands off the steering wheel and turned to face me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes.

"We all have our secrets Italy, especially me. I know for a fact that it was not you that started that fire and I will do whatever it takes to prove your innocents. Our war with Clara is far from over and we have to play her game very carefully, if not we might end up corrupting ourselves and the people me hold dear." Prussia exclaimed

I don't understand half of what he just said. How does he know that this has to do with Clara? Maybe this will all make sense later on so I probably shouldn't question him on it. Prussia had noticed my confused expression and smiled through his tears.

"I know you must think I'm talking nonsense but soon this will make sense. I cannot tell you know because it will put both of us in danger." Prussia grinned

I have never seen Prussia so serious it was very weird. He could be in the exact same situation as I am right now. He could have made a deal with Clara and it back fired maybe this is why he mentioned her before. I cannot confine myself in him though, he might not understand all the details. I just have to trust his decision right now.

"Okay, I do not understand most of that but I think I get some of the important details." I announced

After that we sat in silence, just staring at each other. I had no idea what to say and I could not move since Prussia still had his hands on me.

"There is one thing that I would like to tell you. I have always wanted to tell you but considering the situation I thought it would be better to keep it to myself. I just want to tell you know in case...something happens" Prussia declared, hesitating for a bit.

"What is it, you can tell me anything?" I smiled, trying to make the mood lighter.

"I love you..." Prussia stated


	9. Chapter 9

Germany's pov

I couldn't think straight, so many emotions and thoughts were spiralling around my head all at once. The two emotions that were the most prominent were anger and confusion. I don't know whether to believe him or what my eyes had just seen. He could never do something like that and why would he? Although all the evidence did stack against him. He had been acting out of character for days and then out of the blue he disappears for the whole day. I have no idea what to think, I had just let my emotions get the better of when I was screaming at Italy. I can't believe what I said I shouldn't of let myself get so worked up. He must absolutely hate me now but I cannot blame him. I hate myself so much for making him cry. Why did I act like that? I'M SO STUPID!

I stormed back inside and let my feelings spill over. I grabbed the nearest thing to me which has a little wooden chair and flung it at the wall. The chair hit the wall with such force that it broke and pieces of wood flew everything. This did not satisfy my anger enough though and I scanned the room looking for something else for me to break. I spotted a flower vase and picked it up. I must have gripped onto it to tightly and the glass shattered in my hand. Blood started to flow from all the wounds that were all around the circumference of my hand. The blood started to fall onto the floor and make a little pool at my feet. At that moment the pain started to kick in. My whole hand started to violently throb and my whole body started shaking. I noticed there were still shards of glass embedded in my throbbing hand. I reached down and quickly tore them out. Now the blood started to flow even heavier than before. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a dish cloth and wrapped my bleeding hand with it. I can remember Italy telling me some first aid. If you cut your hand you should raise your hand up so I did so. I guess this must be karma for being so horrible to Italy.

As I tried to get my hand to stop bleeding my mind wondered a bit. I had calmed down so I could think clearer also. If Italy had commited the crime and knew about the Gasoline canisters then why would he send me out for flowers? Also he has no reason to want to set fire to that barn. He has never even met the farmer that owns it and he has always been afraid of the bull that lived in the barn. If I had only thought of this before then none of this would have happened. After figuring out that Italy is not to blame then next question came to mind, who put them there? The obvious answer came to mind 'Clara' but the frightening truth was if she wanted to seek revenge Italy would be dead. The only way to find out who it was is to ask Italy himself. He must know who it might be. I can find out more when I talk to Italy and I need to do so right away. I need to make it up to him and make sure he is not in any trouble.

I rushed out the kitchen and grabbed my coat. I was away to step outside when I realised that Prussia had taken my car. He does not have one of his own and I can't take Italy's car since I don't want to contaminate the evidence. I will have to wait until Prussia returns with my car then I can go and see him. The other option is calling him but if I call he will probably hang up or not answer at all. This situation is so frustrating I just want to go and put things right! I unwillingly dragged myself back into the living room and sat in wait for Prussia's return.

Eventually I heard the familiar sound of an approaching car. I ran over to the door and waited in anticipation for Prussia to enter. Finally the door slowly opened and Prussia walked in.

"Give me my keys!" I barked at him

I got no reply all I got was a glare from him as he walked past and hanged up his jacket.

"Give me my keys!" I ordered

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NEED THEM?" Prussia yelled in my face

I was very taken back by this. Why the hell Is he so worked up?

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I snapped

Prussia's eyes widened as I said this. Before I could do anything he formed a fist and punched me right in the face. I stumbled back in shock then noticed my nose was bleeding.

"THAT WAS FOR ITALY!" Prussia screamed, he turned away and headed to the living room.

I ran after him, I was in a tremendous amount of pain but I did not care. All I want is to see Italy.

"PRUSSIA!" I called after him

"DO YOU WANT ANOTHER FUCKING PUNCH?!" He spat at me.

I could feel the anger inside me build up again and it took a lot of will-power to not lash out at him. Instead I tried calming myself down.

"Prussia can I please get the keys to my vehicle?" I asked politely

"WHY?" Prussia asked

"I need to apologise to Italy right now!" I said starting to get frustrated

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! BECAUSE 1 HE DOES NOT WANT TO SEE YOU AND 2 THERE IS NO NEED TO APPOLOGISE BECAUSE HE DID SET FIRE TO THE BARN!" Prussia screamed

"What? He did set fire to the barn?" I asked in shock

"YES! HE IS HANDING HIMSELF INTO PRISION TOMORROW!" Prussia stated

"Bu-but why?" I stuttered

Prussia walked right up to me so we were face to face.

"Because of the way you have treated him" Prussia whispered in disgust

"WHAT? I have treated him with kindness and respect. What could possibly be wrong with that?" I asked flabbergasted

Prussia gave me no reply he just gave me one last glare and walked off.


	10. Chapter 10

Romano's pov

It has been such a long day! All I want to do is sleep, luckily Spain is away for a few days so I can get some well deserved peace and quiet. As I sprawled myself on the comfy sofa and began to close my eyes I heard the sound of someone knocking at the door. Who the hell could this be? I thought as I angrily stood up and stomped my way to the door. To my surprise my brother was standing in the door way. He looked awful, his face was bright red, his hair was all over the place but the most noticeable thing was the expression of devastation on his face. As our eyes met he burst into floods of tears and ran to me, embracing me tightly.

"Fratello" He whimpered into my shoulder

I have no idea what to say to him, I don't even know what's wrong. The most likely thing to be wrong is that stupid potato!

"Wha-what's wrong?" I asked awkwardly

"It's... well it's hard to explain" He sniffled

I slowly removed myself from his grasp and took a step backwards so I could look at him directly.

"Okay, well take a seat in the living room and I will get you something to drink." I said, guiding him over to the living room.

"Thank you Romano" He said in a hoarse voice

I collected a bottle of red wine that I was going to save for tonight, but I guess he needs it more than I do. I picked up two glasses and poured the rich red liquid into them. The strong smell filled the area around me and I took a deep breath in, inhaling the smell. I walked back over to my brother that had calmed down a bit now and handed him the glass. He took a big gulp of the wine and began to talk.

I cut him off by nearly spitting the wine I had in my mouth out in shock. CLARA?! what the hell was he thinking?!

"YOU DID WHAT?! REMEMBER THAT SHE IS THE BITCH THAT NEARLY KILLED YOU!" I shouted

"I know, I know, but the deal sounded reasonable." Italy said, trying to reassure me.

"Carry on" I sighed

"After I had gone and did the deal with her I returned home. I had bought Germany some flowers and I sent him to go to the car to collect them. He then got furious because he found Gasoline canisters in there. Clara must have put them there to set me up, I had fallen for her trap. Germany doesn't believe me though and now I am here" He explained

I can't believe what I have heard it just sounds so unreal. I knew my brother was stupid but I never knew he was this stupid!

"Why gas canisters?" I asked

" There was a fire and there was missing canisters so this makes it look like I started the fire. I really should explain better." He laughed awkwardly

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed

"BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE! IF YOU DO IT WILL PUT EVERYONE IN DANGER!" Italy yelled sternly.

"But why?" I asked in confusion

"IT'S CLARA! IF SHE FINDS OUT THE POLICE KNOWS THE TRUTH THEN SHE WILL BE AFTER ME AND THE PEOPLE I LOVE" Italy explained

"But why do it in the first place? I don't understand!" I questioned in frustration

"You already know to much and that's the end of it. Anyways...can I please stay here for tonight?" He asked, giving me the puppy eyes

"Ugh...FINE! But sleep on the sofa" I huffed

Italy smiled and leaned further back on the sofa, making himself at home. He knows where everything is kept so I hope I can slip away and get some sleep.

"Well i'm going to bed now" I said, standing up and trying to exit the room. However I was stopped by Italy gripping onto me.

"Fratello please stay here and hug me for awhile" He pleaded

I sighed and returned to my seat on the sofa. Italy wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into me. I felt my eyes start to slowly close and I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Light started to flood in through my eyes as I started to regain consciousness. I suddenly bolted up from the sofa and realised I was fully clothed and my brother was still fast asleep, still wearing his clothes too. I checked my watch and to my horror it was 10am! I hate getting up late, this is awful. If my stupid brother didn't come and annoy me then I would have been awake on time. I sighed and stretched my aching arms, I started to walk in the direction of the bathroom to clean up but I was stopped by a strange noise. At first it was a faint humming noise but as I listened closer the noise became clearer. I could recognise the sound it was the sound of a siren. I froze in shock, what if it was coming here for Italy? I ran as fast as I could over to the window and to my horror two police cars came into view. There was no doubt that they were heading here and that flew me into full panic mode!

"VENIZIANO" I screamed

He mumbled and his eyes started to twitch.

"Hmm? what's all this commotion?" He asked sleepily

I didn't need to answer, I could see the look of terror in his eyes. He started screaming and shaking, He looked absolutely petrified. I feel totally useless, how can I possibly make this better? Why did Spain have to go away? I need him here right now!

*Knock,Knock*

My brother quickly stopped his screams and we froze.

"Wha-what do we do?" I trembled

He started taking deep breaths to calm himself down and started contemplating my question then he looked at me. His expression looked as if he was proud and he was smiling.

"I have to be brave Fratello. I need to prove Germany wrong!" He grinned

"YOU FUCKING FOOL! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I barked

"You will visit me right?" He said Smiling through his tears.

"WHAT?! WE NEED TO RUN OR EXPLAIN TO THEM OR SOMETHING!" I trembled

"I'm the one that should be scared Romano. You don't need to worry, I will be out soon enough" He sniffled

I can hardly believe my eyes. Since when has Italy became so strong? If I was him I would be falling apart right now.

"I ca-can't let you-" I trailed off

"You really are a great brother" He whispered

Italy gave me one last smile as he walked off. I couldn't do anything I was in to much shock. I just stood and listened to the voices coming from outside. I could hear the cars drive off and I knew it was over. I felt my emotions flow over and I let everything out. I curled myself into a little ball and cried for my brother. After awhile my despair turned to anger. I will get revenge for him I thought to myself. Clara, Germany and whoever else that is involved will get their comeuppance one way or another.


	11. Chapter 11

Germany's pov

I got no sleep last night, all I could think about was Italy.I had been thinking all night about explanations I had for this whole situation but I haven't found one yet. I keep thinking that he did not do it and that Prussia must be lying but I know that is not the case. Even though Prussia has been acting very weird lately I know he would never lie to me about something like this. I am still never confused about the whole think and I keep going over the situation in my head just in case I have missed something. I am positive that someone must be keeping me in the dark either my brother or Italy. I am determined to find out exactly what's going on and I will try my hardest to get all the information I can out of Italy when I see him today. I don't care if he started the fire I am just worried and I want to help him. I will love him no matter what he does and even if he hates me now I will do everything in my power to change that.

I was almost finished getting dressed and I checked my watch and saw it was almost lunch time. Even though I hadn't even had breakfast I was not hungry I was to sick with worry. I could tell my brother was up and walking about downstairs but today the sounds were unusual. Usually I hear the sound of the television blaring, him stomping loudly and shouting at Gilbird. Today however there was no blaring of the television and his footsteps were very quiet also there was no sound of him talking. I know that he cares about Italy deeply and sometimes I worry on how much he dos care for him. I began to get lost in my thoughts and I didn't realise that there was a sound of loud knocking at the door. I only regained my concentration when I heard the familiar voice of Romano cursing loudly from downstairs. My heart began to beat quickly as I thought Italy must be here too. I bolted from my room and sprinted down the stairs but as I reached the bottom I froze. Romano's face said everything, it was tear stained and furious looking. As he caught sight of me he got even more furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT" He screamed

"Wha-I" I spluttered

"West I'm so sorry, I really should have woken you." Prussia butted in

I could tell something awful had happened to Italy and I began to panic.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ITALY?" I asked

"HA, DON'T PLAY THAT WITH ME BASTARD, I KNOW YOU PHONED THE POLICE!" Romano spat at me

"I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THNG! I HAVE BEEN IN MY ROOM THE WHOLE DAY!" I yelled back

"West.." Prussia whispered

"NOT NOW PRUSSIA! WHAT ABOUT THE POLICE?" I continued

"THEY FUCKING ARRESTED HIM!" Romano replied

I felt my heart sink and my whole world implode.

"He has been arrested...but they have no evidence" I croaked

"They came to the house this morning after being tipped of by an anonyms source. They investigated the car and took DNA samples. The DNA on the gasoline canisters matched the ones found in Italy's car. I told you he did it, he was going to hand himself in but decided he could live his life without you." Prussia added

"Wha-...Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I questioned

"I didn't know what to do...I'm sorry" Prussia said, looking at the floor.

"Well I'm to the police station right now!" I stated

"YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON ITALY WOULD WANT THERE! HE HATES YOU AFTER WHAT YOU SAID TO HIM ALSO YOU ARE THE SCUM THAT TOLD THE POLICE!" Romano screeched

Hearing that tore me apart even though I had had feared that before. I would not give up though!

"I'm going anyways, he needs someone there for support!" I said, walking past Romano and Prussia and towards the front door.

I was to over-come with many emotians to even care about my hastiness.

"THEY WON'T LET YOU SEE HIM YOU IDIOT!" Romano remarked

I took no notice of him as I slammed the door behind me and left the house.

Prussia's pov

I had to confine in someone having all these secrets were weighing me down and I could not cope anymore. I know Romano will get angry with me if I tell him but I know the decision I made was the correct one. I care for Italy a lot and even though he does not feel the same way I will still put everything on the line to save him. Even after when I confessed and he just ignored me and said 'Oh, I have to go' I would still risk my life for him. If I do tell just Romano it surly won't hurt that much. Clara will never find out and then Romano won't blame my brother so much. Maybe he could even help I need to find a way to get rid of Clara for good. I have thought of leaving that task to West but then she will probably tell him everything and that would be the end for me. If it comes to using West in this then it will be a last resort. Those details are not important now anyways right now I just have to find a good way on telling Romano. I have to be really carful on my word choices. If I tell him in the incorrect way he will get the wrong idea. I also need to brace myself for all the cursing that will be coming my way.

"Eh Romano...If you want to know the truth then please listen"

Note: I have been quit worried about these chapters In case they haven't been good. They are just fillers anyways but I wanted a good lead up to all the truth coming out. I hope everyone is enjoying so far anyways and thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Prussia's pov

I felt very uncomfortable as I fidgeted with my fingers waiting for Romano to reply.

"What do you mean?...The truth to what?" Romano asked in an confused tone.

"About Italy! Just hear me out and don't interrupt!" I ordered

Romano nodded in agreement, I took a deep breath in and started to confess.

"First of all I was the one who phoned the police"

"YOU DID WHAT? YOU BASTARD" Romano butted in

"I told you not to interrupt." I sighed

"Urg...Fine continue" Romano huffed

"It all started a few days ago when Clara made contact with me. I had been out with France and when I was on my way home I bumped into her. She said that she could make my dearest wish come true and that is to be with Italy. I declined the offer because after everything that she has done I would never trust her. To be honest I was quite tempted but I had to refuse. She then said as I was leaving that this left her no choice and she would do everything the hard way from now on. I didn't think anything of it at the time, I thought she was bluffing. A day later I was out again and saw her. She handed me a tooth-brush and at first I was very confused but then she told me it was Italy's. I was terrified because that shows she can break into the house so easily without anyone noticing. She then began to tell me her plan, it was that she would start a fire and blame it on Italy. She said that she had sent a letter to Italy demanding money and this was so she could sneak some gas canisters into his car. I was so frightened for Italy so I begged her to stop her plan and she said she would if I would break Italy and Germany up. I agreed immediately and ran home. A little while later however I heard about the fire. I rushed over to help and saw Clara their with a small person in a hoodie. I was so angry and screamed at her but all she did was laugh and tell me that she didn't want it to come to this but she really needed Italy out the way. When I got home I was going to tell Italy everything but before I could pick up the courage it was already to late. West had found the gasoline canisters and there was on gong back now. I had to think fast I had to take another path and that's when I decided to play Clara's game and go along with her plan. Italy going to prison is the best thing, he will be safe there. Clara will definatly come after West and if Italy were here he would try and stop her and probably end up getting hurt. I will let West confront Clara and tell her that nothing will ever happen. She would never hurt West because she loves him so dearly. If that doesn't work then I will take matters into my own hands and get rid of her myself." I explained, after saying all that I took a big breath and awaited Romano's reply.

Romano started at me, his eyes wide with shock. He began opening his mouth to begin talking but then quickly closed it again and thought some more.

"I-I don't know where to start I have so many questions!" He said, still in shock.

"Well I'm not going anywhere, ask away!" I laughed

" First off YOU LOVE MY BROTHER ?! Second, What if Italy doesn't get sent down, they still have to question us and they might find him innocent! Third, If we do deal with Clara how will we get Italy out of jail? Fifth, Will you tell Italy the truth if he gets sent down? Finally, what do you mean get rid of her?" He interrogated

I pondered my answers for awhile. Half of his questions I haven't even thought of and now I realise why he was in so much shock.

"Well...I do love Italy and I would do anything to have him but I want him to be happy more than anything else. I know West makes him happy so I don't really want to tare them apart. Since I care about Italy so much I want to kill Clara for what she put him through and that's what I mean by getting rid of her. I also have thought about what if Italy doesn't get sent down and that's where I need you. You need to lie to the police and tell them things that hint to Italy committing the crime. I will be doing the same so hopefully he does get sent down. If we succeed in this then I will tell him everything so he doesn't worry the whole time. After that when we deal with Clare I have decided that I will tell the police I set fire to the barn so that Italy gets released. I don't mind going to prison if it is to save Italy and my mind will be at rest since Clara will be gone." I answered

When I finished answering Romano's questions I saw him begin to tear up. As our eyes met he smiled at me.

"Thank you" He croaked

"Fo-for What?!" I asked awkwardly

"For caring about my brother. I had always though you were a stupid German douche but your actually a good guy." Romano grinned

"Kessesss, Thanks...I think" I laughed

We smiled at each other awkwardly for a few seconds then the mood suddenly became dimmer when Romano spoke again.

"Well what are we supposed to do for now?"

"We will just have to wait it out until Clara makes her first move,then we can take action. I guess this whole thing is like a game of chess, We have to predict the other players move and try and defeat them before they can get any of our pawns." I smirked

Romano rolled his eyes at my crap chess reference and we then began to wait for Wests return. We had to get him to believe that Italy is not innocent. That will be tricky since he loves Italy so much...


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Sorry about not updating this week :( I really wanted to because I had some ideas but I had so much maths homework :(

I will be updating more often before Christmas so hopefully I can get to about chapter twenty. That is my goal and I hope I can conquer it. Thank you to everyone that has been reading my story and reviewing , I really appreciate it!

Germany pov

I slammed the door behind me as I entered the house. I was furious because the police wouldn't allow me to see Italy. It was maybe for the best since I had no idea what I could have said to him, but I also wanted to prove his cocky brother wrong. Before I could even remove my coat Prussia and Romano came charging towards me. They looked at me in anticipation and I shook my head as if I could say I had no luck.

"Tch, I knew they wouldn't let you see him" Romano said mockingly

"What did they say when you asked?" Prussia said, after some awkward silence with me and Romano glaring at each other.

"They just said just to wait until the trial to say what happens" I replied

There was something else bothering me. The police had thought I was Prussia, they said Italy had been talking about a Prussia. The police obviously thought Italy was on something or crazy because he was talking about a country that didn't even exist anymore. He was also trying to ask for 'him' as like asking for a person. I had tried lying my way out of that one the best I could, I said it was a nickname for my brother. I guess they fell for the lie since they asked no more questions on the subject. I was confused on why Italy had not been asking for me. To be honest I feel jealous of my brother and quite suspicious. Ever since the time my brother slept with Italy I have been watching him like a hawk. Every time Prussia and Italy would talk I would become very on edge. I also hate leaving them alone together, I know Italy wouldn't cheat but I don't trust my brother enough. I still think Prussia might like him but as of yet I have no evidence to back this theory up.

"Eh Prussia...?" I finally said awkwardly

"What is it?" Prussia replied nervously

"Do you know why Italy would be asking to speak to you?" I asked

Prussia's expression was very interesting as I asked this question, it was not as I expected it to be. His eyes were wide open and his mouth started to twitch. He looked as if he was surprised and trying very hard not to smile. This made my blood boil as my suspicions were confirmed. I grabbed Prussia's collar on his shirt and pushed him right up against the wall on the other side of the room.

"I knew it" I growled

"WOAH WEST LET GO!" Prussia spluttered

"I KNOW THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON WITH YOU AND ITALY!" I yelled

Prussia started to laugh hysterically and I began to loosen my grip on him. I looked at him in confusion, can't he see I'm furious?

"Really West? Your so stupid! Just because I'm so awesome you think you boyfriend is cheating on you? I'm actually very flattered!" Prussia laughed

I felt so stupid I know Italy would never cheat on me and Prussia is my brother I suppose he does have some morals.

"I-I'm sorry I can't think straight I'm just so worried about him. I will get him out though I will go to the trial and support him 100%. Or maybe I can go to the station tomorrow and give Italy a false alibi... YES! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" I said with pride

Prussia and Romano turned to each other and exchanged weird glances. Am I missing something? Do they know something I don't?

"What's wrong" I continued, after a tension filled pause.

"Really? you still believe he is innocent?" Prussia asked

"Of course I do! Why would he do that anyways? Everything was going so great between me and him" I smiled

Prussia took a deep breath and looked at his feet.

"Prussia?" I questioned

"West,...The truth is..." Prussia started to say

"No...No your lying...you are having a joke" I butted in

"After the fire Italy told me he had feelings for me. He also said you drove him to starting the fire because you treat him so badly. I didn't want to tell you before but after you saying all that...I had just assumed it was over between you two..." Prussia trailed off

Before I could start to contemplate this in my head Romano butted in.

"It's true, my brother told me this himself"

Italy is my world, he keeps me going he is what I fight for. He is the first person I think about in the morning and the last person I think about at night. Hearing that he does not feel the same just shatters my whole world. How can he be so cruel? I thought I knew him inside and out, I guess I was wrong. I felt my heart getting broken into a million pieces and my whole body shake with despair. I never get like this, usually I get angry and lash out instead of showing my true sadness. This was different because this was Italy. Even thinking about him makes me get a stabbing pain in my chest. My mind had gone completely blank, I couldn't think of anything. I covered my face with my hands and let my emotions get the better of me.

"West?" I heard Prussia say

I looked up at him and glared. I couldn't do anything else since I did not feel any anger at all. I just tried to composed myself enough to start to walk away. I took one wobbly step forward and then another. It was tremendously hard to walk since I was shaking violently all over. I heard Prussia call my name again but I ignored it. Hearing the voice of the person that had just destroyed my world made me feel even more pain.


	14. Chapter 14

Prussia's pov

I had never seen my brother like that before. I was waiting for him to punch me right across the face but surprisingly it never came. The lie must of hurt him a lot so much that he couldn't even react. I feel awful for having to do that to him but it was either that or Italy being in danger. If he gave Italy an alibi then he would be an open target to all of Clara's cunning plans. Deep down I wish what I said was true which is extremely selfish of me but I really can't help it. I know Germany doesn't treat Italy bad but sometimes he can be very insensitive. I just need West to believe that Italy likes me until Clara is out our lives for good. After that I will explain fully and hopefully they are not to mad at me for all my deceit.

I turned to Romano who was standing quietly in the corner.

"Thanks for backing me up" I grinned

"What we are doing is sick. We can't paly with peoples heart like that it's awful. We need to stop lying because we are becoming just as bad as Clara herself." Romano glared

"That is very rich of you since you are the one that got us into this mess in the first place. What about all those times you lied for Clara? if you didn't get involved we wouldn't have to lie!" I snapped

I instantly regretted what I said. I looked at Romano who was tearing up.

"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry. I am just so stressed with everything that is going on." I sighed

"But your right! I am the one that started all this. I really shouldn't care about my brother and Germany's relationship now since I was the one tearing them apart in the first place." Romano sniffled

I walked over to where Romano was standing and reached out to pat him on the shoulder. Before my hand could reach him he swiped me away and he started to glare again.

"You are just as bad as me though, maybe even worse. You are enjoying this aren't you? You want the potato loving bastard to hate my brother so you can get to him. " Romano exclaimed

"WELL CAN YOU BLAME ME?! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I FEEL WHEN I SEE THEM TOGETHER! I JUST HAVE TO JOKE AND PRETEND EVERYTHING IS GREAT WHEN INSIDE I FEEL SO JELOUS! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IF YOU SAW SPAIN WITH SOMEONE ELSE?!" I yelled

Romano looked stunned and folded his arms across his chest. He then looked away from me.

"Tch...I wouldn't care if that Bastard was with someone else...I'm not as pathetic as you"

I knew he was lying but I wasn't going to keep fighting with him.

"Fine, well I'm going upstairs to see if West's alright. Just leave or do whatever" I said exasperated

I turned to walk away but I was stopped by Romano's hand gripping onto my shirt.

"Can I please stay here. Spain has gone away and I don't want to go back to the house alone." Romano whimpered

My heart suddenly started to beat fast. He reminded me so much of Italy as he said that. Sometimes I forget that Romano is actually Italy's brother since their personalities are polar opposites.

"Y-yeah sure whatever" I replied awkwardly

"Thank you, I will phone Spain right away. Hopefully he can get home tomorrow so I will only have to stay a night." Romano said

I left Romano in the living room and headed upstairs to check on West. Maybe he has calmed down enough that he can punch me. I wouldn't mind if he did so I really do deserve it. If it would make him feel better then I would happily take a punch from him. I got to his door and listened to what was going on inside. I could hear very quiet voices coming from inside. Who was he talking to? I listened closer to hear a womans voice. A sudden shiver ran down my spine as I came to the realization that Clara was in the room with West. I put my ear even closer to the door and started to make out what was being said.

"You will do no such thing. If you do then someone might get hurt" I heard Clara say

"What do you want?!" West said in an exasperated tone.

"You, Luddy darling" Clara said in what sounded like an attempt of a seductive voice.

There was a loud crash which made me jump backwards. I was very close to bursting in the room and ending this right now but before I could I heard Clara shout.

"FINE WE WILL DO IT THAT WAY! I WILL SEE YOU VERY SOON LUDDY DARLING!"

Panic flooded over me as I realised she was leaving. I rushed over to the bathroom and hid. If she had caught me eves dropping then I would be done for. As I started to catch my breath I started to think more clearly. She must of been talking about the police and if West told then people would be in danger which was the same thing she told me. I know he will stick to that since his friends are very dear to him and he would never risk them. Also she talked about doing things 'that way' which means things will probably get even harder from now on. I should have just burst in and tackled her when I had the chance, I'm so stupid! Why on earth did I wait and listen? I should have just gone in and caught her and then everything would be over and done with! Next time I won't be a chicken, I can't have some stupid, pathetic, lying bitch scare me. I'm the mighty Prussia and I can take on anyone that stands in my way!


	15. Chapter 15

Germany's pov

I watched Clara race out of my bedroom and head downstairs. I tried getting up to chase after her but my whole body was frozen with fear. She has caused so much sorrow and destruction in my and my loved ones lives, it is petrifying to know she's back to cause more. I just sat on my bed going over everything she said to me. She asked me if I loved her and asked if we could be one again. I told her no but she just replied with 'we will see about that'. Will she ever get it into her deranged head that I do not love her! I have never been scared of anyone in my life except now. She almost killed me in the process of trying to kill the one I love most, Italy. I can't tell my brother of any of this because he will make me contact the police. If I did phone the police Clara would just go into hiding and return with revenge on her agenda like she has done this time. This vicious circle will never end will it? I will just have to keep fighting her until she finally dies.

I curled myself into a little ball and tried distracting myself from the dire situation. There is nothing I can do for now anyways and thinking about it will just get be depressed. I lay in silence for awhile until I heard quiet footprints approach my door. I suddenly bolted up from my bed and grabbed the nearest thing I could use as a weapon in case Clara had returned. There wasn't any of my guns or whips in my room since Italy didn't like them being here. He said it reminded him of war and all the horrible times he had during it. The only thing I could use was a vase that was sitting on the window sill. The footprints had stopped and there was knocking at the door. I walked towards the door and slowly opened it. To my relief it was just my brother and I put the vase down. My sadness started to arise again but this time I felt some anger.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" I barked

"I know I should have told you sooner I just..." Prussia trailed off

"WHAT? ENJOYING ITALY'S COMPANY TO MUCH?" I shouted, turning away and walking back into the bedroom.

Prussia followed me in and slammed the door behind him.

"THAT IS NOT FAIR!" He exclaimed

"UNFAIR? WHAT IS UNFAIR IS THAT YOU TOOK ITALY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled, turning back around and glaring at him.

"I DID NO SUCH THING! HE CAME TO ME!" Prussia screamed back

Those words tore through like hundreds of knives. I felt so hurt but this time the pain was accompanied by fury. I clenched my fist and tried to collide it with Prussia's face. However Prussia quickly ducked and I went flying forward. I landed on the floor on my knees.

"West! I'm sorry you should have punched me I deserved it!" Prussia said, rushing over to me

"THEN WHY DID YOU DUCK? YOU REALLY ARE SO COWARDLY!" I growled, picking myself up from the ground.

"I guess I just want you to punch me so I can feel better." Prussia said calmly

I walked closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I wouldn't give you that satisfaction." I hissed

Prussia sighed and nodded, he then walked forward towards the exit.

"I understand" He whispered, exiting the room.

Romano's pov

*Ring, Ring*

*Ring, Ring*

Bloody bastard Spain! Answer the fucking phone I thought to myself.

"Hola" Spain said

"SPAIN! THANK GOD!" I shouted down the phone

"Romano? What's wrong? Have you been missing boss Spain too much?" He asked

"Tch...no...stop calling yourself that it's stupid. Anyways you need to come home now!" I announced

"What?! Why?!" Spain asked

"It's complicated but all I can really say now is that Italy has been arrested." I answered

"WHY?" Spain said in shock

"Setting fire to a barn and eh ...yeah..." I trailed off

"What?" He asked again

"I will explain when you get home. I'm staying with the potato eaters right now so pick me up from there." I said exasperated.

"Okay! Boss Spain will get you very soon. Love you bye!" Spain said, hanging up the phone.

I hate it when he says he loves me, it makes me feel so weird inside. Stupid Spain he really needs to stop doing that.

I suddenly heard a massive crash coming from upstairs. This wasn't the first time I have heard shouting and banging from there in the last ten minutes but I had just decided to leave it. This time the crash was even louder and I started to become worried. I slowly and quietly made my way over to where the stairs were. Before I took a step up them Prussia came into view and I stopped.

"What was all that noise about?" I questioned

"Something really bad has happened." Prussia said

"What?" I asked in fear

"Clara was here she was talking to West." Prussia explained

A shiver ran down my spine. Clara had been here in the house!

"What did she say to him?" I asked nervously

"Well I didn't hear most of it but she hasn't said anything to disturb our plan." He answered

"It's not my plan it's your twisted plan!" I snapped

"Yeah whatever..." He sighed

There was a moment of awkward silence then I asked another question.

"Well what now?"

"We let West deal with Clara and if he can't deal with her we step in." Prussia stated

"Why didn't you just kill her when she was here?" I barked

"I didn't have the guts or have a weapon on me." Prussia replied, hanging his head in shame.

"Idiot..." I commented

"Anyways will Spain be here soon?" He inquired

"Yes he will be here tomorrow" I replied, a little smile escaping my mouth.

"GREAT! I need his help not just with Clara but with you." He grinned

I hit Prussia's shoulder and glowered at him. Even though I didn't want to show it I was very glad Spain was coming tomorrow, I have missed him.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I am going to be going back to my daily updates from now on :) I hope I can keep up with it and still have time for school work! Thank you for reading and for all the support!

Prussia's pov

I could hear faint voices in the background as I started to wake up. I sleepily lifted my head, rubbed my eyes and began to come to my senses. I could hear the voices more clearly now and realised it was Romano loudly cursing at someone that I presumed to be Spain. I lifted my tired body from the sofa and walked towards the voices.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Romano yelled, as I reached the hallway.

I scanned the room and to my surprise saw Spain standing beside a laughing France.

"Ohohonhon, are you jealous Romano?" France joked

"Romano, we had business together and France is worried about Italy too!" Spain added, trying to reassure the pouting Romano.

"Sure...Business! Like I'm going to believe that, bastard!" Romano pouted

"You care about if Boss Spain has been faithful?" Spain beamed

"Tch...NO! Like I care about you, Idiot!" Romano scowled

I let out a loud cough so the bickering idiots might realise my presence.

"Yes we know your here Prussia!" France sighed

"Well why were you ignoring me! I am the awesome Prussia and I should no-" I began to say

"Just let us in so we can discus poor Italy!" France butted in.

I guided them all into the living room and they all took a seat. I only wanted to tell them the minor details but Romano got in before me and began going into everything in great detail. I had to elbow him a few times to get him to shut up but every time he would say that they could help. I suppose he is right but the whole idea of this plan was so nobody would find out and get hurt. I know Spain and France can fend for themselves but them knowing is just even more weight on my shoulders.

After everything was out in the open the question of 'what's next?' arose.

"We wait for Clara to make her next move then if West can't deal with it we step in." I explained

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Spain questioned

"Yes it's extremely risky but it's the only plan we have since we can't step right away." I explained

"Why?" France asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Clara isn't stupid, she won't just turn up to the house and let us kill her easily." I sighed

"Talking about Germany where is he right now?" Romano inquired

"Probably still upstairs sulking" I smirked

We continued to discuss our tactics until mid-afternoon. We all agreed to go out and get a bite to eat since we deserved a treat after all the brainstorming. We had quite a good time considering the circumstances, we all joked and had a good laugh together. I had really missed hanging out with people like this, it had been awhile since we had all been happy together. Even though most the time we bicker and act as if we want to rip each other's throats out we actually enjoy each other's company tremendously.

As we returned to the house we noticed something extremely weird. The atmosphere felt very uneasy, it was deadly silent and very cold. All the lights were switched off and we had not left them like that. I had come to the conclusion that West had gone out but I proved myself wrong by thinking that he probably wouldn't leave his room. I quickly dashed upstairs to West's room and as expected he wasn't there. Everyone had followed me there and just as we turned away to leave we were stopped by Frances voice.

"Hey, what is that on the floor over there?" He asked, pointing to a folded piece of white paper.

I walked over to the paper and cautiously picked it up. I unfolded it and to my horror recognised the very distinctive hand writing.

"To Prussia, thank you for all your help but I can take it from here now. Your brother and I will be together soon so look out for you wedding invitation in the post. Love Clara...Ps: I really am not that stupid so I don't suspect you killing me anytime soon." I read out.

A shudder ran down my spine as I came to realise that she had been listening to our conversation from before. I turned to look at everyone else and there faces were all the same. They all looked shocked and terrified at the same time. I scrunched the paper up and threw it over my shoulder. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and began pacing up and down the room.

"W-well what n-now?" Romano asked, his voice trembling

"Since we have no idea where she has taken him we can't do anything" I sighed

"Wasn't this your plan though?" Spain commented

"Not really, I thought she would just come here and beg West to love her or something." I said, stopping my pacing to look at everyone.

"We will just have to wait until we can visit Italy in prison. He might know something we don't and then we can save West." I added

"Wait, Isn't this putting Germany in danger?" France asked

"No because she won't hurt him! Will she?" I asked rhetorically

France Began to open his mouth to ask a presumably stupid question but was cut off by the sound of the door bell. Everyone froze and turned to look at me. I cautiously took a few steps towards the exit.

"Grab something, just in case" I instructed

I continued walking towards the exit and was then followed by the rest of the gang. As for their so called protection, France was carrying a hairdryer, Romano had a newspaper and Spain had a little plastic bucket. I sighed and shook my head but this was not the time to have a joke. As we eventually reached the door I took a deep breath in and began pulling it open. To my surprise two unsuspected faces appeared from the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Romano's pov

Everyone was huddled behind Prussia as he prepared to open the door. None of us could see past him since the door way was so small so we had no idea what or who was on the other side. As Prussia nervously opened it I strained my head to peer over him to see who our mysterious visitor was. I had no luck though since Prussia is too damn tall! Eventually I could guess since I heard a voice which strangely enough sounded like Britain.

"Eh hello..." Britains voice said

Before Prussia could get a word in France pushed past him and at last I could find a place where I could see. To my surprise it wasn't just Britain but a small child was standing with him too. I had never seen him before but he had a very noticeable resemblance to Britain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" France yelled

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING FROG!" Britain yelled back

"Em Britain, France has a point what are you doing here?" Spain asked, poking his head around France to make eye contact with Britain.

"Oh well eh...you see I heard about Italy." He replied awkwardly

"Why do you care? You don't even like him!" I scowled

"It was me, I wanted to see what's going on since I care about a fellow nation!" The little boy announced in a very strong British accent.

"Sealand you are not even a country!" Britain sighed

So this little boy was Sealand the wanna-be country, it all makes sense now.

"I am so you British Jerk of Jerks!" Sealand huffed

Everyone began to laugh at the little boy and I joined in to until I noticed his expression. He had a very devious look in his eye and a smile appeared on his lips. I then noticed through the smile he had mumbled something, but I couldn't catch what it was. After the laughter had stopped Prussia invited them inside and we all sat down. We then started to discuss the matter of Italy's imprisonment. France, Spain and I didn't know how much Prussia wanted Britain to know so we all kept quiet so he could do all the talking. He kept it very brief by saying that Italy had been falsely accused but strangely he never mentioned Clara's name. I found it weird how he was alright about Spain and France knowing but not Britain, maybe he just doesn't like him that much. I wracked my brain for other explanations on why this was how it was and finally it hit me Britain was a police officer. I remembered France mentioning it one time so that must be why Prussia isn't telling the truth. Clara had told him if he went to the police then his loved ones would be in danger. So since Britain is part of the police it's just the same thing as going to the station itself. I realised that France and Spain had came to the same conclusion as I had since they were keeping very tight lipped as Prussia continued his lie.

"So you have no idea who could have framed him?" Britain asked curiously

"Nope not at all. I am just waiting until Italy's trial so if he hopefully doesn't get sent down. Then I can ask him and we can find out for ourselves." Prussia answered

"There is no evidence to prove his innocents though." Britain stated

"I know and I do understand the most likely thing is that he will get sent down. The worst thing would be if he was found guilty, I would be so devastated" Prussia lied

"I understand" Britain said sympathetically"

"Have you given statements yet?" He added, after a awkward silence.

"Not yet but I suspected we will have to very soon" Prussia said solemnly

"If he was put in prison when would he be allowed visitors?" Spain asked randomly

"Eh...probably a few days after he arrived, why?" Britain replied

"I just miss him that's all" Spain mumbled

Through the whole time of the discussion I noticed that Sealand was listening very intently. I found this strange since boys that age would probably be causing a huge fuss and complaining about how bored they were. I continued to watch the strange boy, his eyes were darting quickly around the room then back to the person that was talking. He then focused his eyes on mine and realised I had been staring at him. I awkwardly looked away and he did the same.

"How's Germany?" Sealand smiled

Me and Prussia exchanged awkward glances as we had to make up a very fast lie.

"He's...well...very sad about the whole thing. He I currently staying at a friends house to clear his head." Prussia said awkwardly

"Aw that's a shame. I'm sure he will be better soon" Sealand said reassuringly

Our discussion continued until the late afternoon. Britain had gave us tips on things that might help Italy not get sent down but we didn't really listen since that was the opposite of what we wanted. After everything had been discussed finally Britain said it was time for him and Sealand to leave. I could see Prussia was very happy about this since he wouldn't have to keep up his act anymore. We accompanied them out and just before they went to turn away Sealand began to speak.

"You have to play by the rules"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion by his statement but before we could question him on it he had skipped off.

"Eh well...I don't know what that was about but see you guys! Call me if you need anything" Britain said, walking away back to his car.

We closed the door behind them and in unison let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for keeping that up guys" Prussia said.

"It's okay we want your plan to work as much as you do." Spain replied

"Hey, wasn't what Sealand said a bit weird" France commented

"Yeah but don't think anything of it he's just a silly kid" Prussia sighed

He then started walking back into the living room and we followed him there.

"Like I said earlier we will be giving our statements soon. We will need to think out a full proof plan that will get Italy sent to prison." Prussia continued

"But what about Germany he has been taken!" I butted in

"Enough about him! Italy is our priority right now!" Prussia snapped back at me

"Bastard" I muttered under my breath

Everyone glared at me and I suddenly began to feel very foolish.

"Fine what's the plan." I huffed

We all took a seat and began to think out our plan to get Italy safely in prison.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I am not very sure on how police questioning works but I tired my best !

Italy's pov

I woke up that morning with my back aching and my whole body freezing cold. I had spent the night in a very cold, small, grey cell that made me feel extremely claustrophobic. The previous day I had been questioned from dawn to dusk so I was relieved when the time finally came for me to rest. My relief had been short lived though because I then realised where I had to sleep. Before I had eventually got to sleep I was thinking very hard about what had Prussia said to me before I went to my brothers. It was very strange but it makes more sense now. He must have known all this was going to happen and that Clara is behind it all. I wish I had asked him more questions but I will get out soon and I can ask him then. Prussia did say he would do everything in his power to prove my innocents and that gives me hope in this dire situation. Despite the fact I know that Prussia is on my side, I can't stop thinking about Germany. His hurtful words kept going round my head and I kept picturing the look on his face when he pushed me to the ground. His face was full of disgust,he looked at me as if he was looking at something so vile and rotten. That is what he probably thinks about me now anyways, I'm just some vile rotten person to him. Even though he has hurt me so much I still miss him terribly. I miss everything about him like his hugs in the morning that are so warm, the way he always blushes at me, his kisses that are so sweet, his adorable half smile and the way he carries me. I could name hundreds of things that I miss about him but the main thing is that I always knew he loved me but now that is all over.

I continued to sit on the very hard bed until a police officer opened the cell door and directed me back to the questioning room. I started to feel very nervous and shake slightly but I had to try and stay strong. If I buckle under pressure then I might accidently tell the police about Clara and that would put all my friends in danger. I had thought about just telling the truth before but I remembered if I told the police then Clara would just go into hiding then come back wanting more revenge like she is doing now. I headed into the questioning room and took a seat. The room was very dark and small, it had one big dark screen on one wall and there was only one table which had a microphone perched on it. As I became familiar with my surroundings a small, female, police officer with short blonde hair walked in. She was different from the last officer that questioned me, he had been very stern looking and shouted at me a lot. I hope she isn't as mean as him but I guess she won't be to friendly since she thinks I'm a criminal. She took the seat opposite me and began to speak.

"I am D.I Lacy and you are Feliciano Vargas...Is this correct?" She asked, checking her notes then looking back up at me.

"Yes I am Feliciano" I replied awkwardly.

"Okay well it says here that you have been accused of arson. To start off with I am just going to ask a very simple question, Did you set fire to the barn three nights ago?" She asked, watching me closely.

"I did not." I stated

"Where were you on the night of the fire?" She inquired

"out" I said bluntly

"Out?" She replied, raising one eyebrow

"Yeah I left my house really early and got home at seven." I said

"The barn went on fire at approximately 6:30 pm so you must of still been out when the fire was taking place. Is this correct?" She asked

"Yes but I went nowhere near that farm! I would never kill all those animals, I'm not a bad person!" I said, tearing up.

"So if you did not start that fire then why were there gasoline canisters in the back of your car?" She said, looking me dead in the eyes.

"I-I don't k-know" I stuttered, looking at my feet.

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR GAMES! SO IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHY THEY WERE THERE THEN HOW DID THEY GET THERE?" She shouted, standing up from her seat and thumping her hands on the table.

I was fighting a loosing battle, all the evidence was stacked against me. I couldn't tell her the truth so what could I do to prove I was innocent? This is all because of Clara's stupid games...GAMES THAT WAS IT! Prussia said we had to play Clara's game very carefully and since she indented me to go to prison then I should go to prison. It doesn't make any sense though why would Prussia want me to go along with Clara's plan unless there is something I don't know yet. I can't risk it though I can't just go to prison because of a crazy idea I have just thought of.

"WELL?" D.I Lacy continued

"I-I don't know" I said again

She sighed and checked her notes again.

"You have been mentally Ill in the past correct?"

"Eh yes" I replied shyly

"Do you think that could of led to you causing the fire?" She asked in a calm tone.

The best thing I could hope for was to get sent back to hospital. I was not going to get proven right since there was to much evidence against me. If I go along with that then I won't have to go to prison, it was the only good idea I have so I decided to play along.

"Maybe" I said solemnly

"Maybe? We are getting somewhere at last! What if we contacted your doctor and they came to talk to you. Would that help?" She asked

"Yeah" I whispered

"Interview suspended at...Eleven forty two" She said, checking her watch and walking out the room.

I sighed with relief as she left me behind. I couldn't believe what I have just done, it was either extremely stupid or genius. I guess I can't go back now though and I just have to pray it is genius.


	19. Chapter 19

Germany's pov

I could feel a very strong pounding feeling in my head, my ears were ringing and my whole body was in pain. I couldn't find any explanation for this, the only thing I could remember was walking into my bedroom then feeling extreme pain and darkness. I tried opening my eyes and sitting up but as I tried to move the pain became even stronger. I eventually opened one eye then the other, the light made my head spin but I tried to bear through it. I began to look around me and to my surprise I was not in my bedroom anymore. I was in a small grey room with a big computer and controls at the other end. It was absolutely freezing, smelt like salt and I could hear faint sounds of crashing waves. Where on earth am I? I thought to myself as I began sitting up. I could feel dampness on my face and I reached up to investigate and found it to be blood. I must have been hit with something and that's why I passed out.

*Cough*

I quickly turned my head to where the noise came from and to my shock saw Clara sitting at the other end of the room. She was on a black leather chair, smiling down at me and lying beside her was a small pistol. I froze in shock as I realised she must have taken me here. Millions of questions raced around my head like what is she doing with that gun?, what does she want from me?, how can I escape?

"You always do keep a girl waiting, don't you Luddy?" She asked rhetorically

"What do you want?" I spat

"The same thing as I told you yesterday, You!" She replied

She got off her seat and started slowly walking over to me. I tried backing away but I was in too much pain to move anymore. She knelt in front of me and started stroking my face. I shook her off but she just kept doing it.

"I really have missed you Luddy" She whispered

"Well I can't say the same thing about you" I sneered

"Oh darling don't be like that! We just had a falling out, in every relationship people fight." She said sweetly

"You pretended to be pregnant then you tried stabbing Italy but stabbed me instead. I wouldn't call that a falling out it is more like deranged madness on your half." I said, trying to turn my face away from her.

"Is that about you weird friend Feliciano, the one that sleeps with everyone he lays his eyes on?" She asked, smirking

"You damn well that we are countries, that is the only reason you want to be with me. Also Italy is not li-" I began to say, cutting myself off as I realised that what she said was true.

"A little birdie told me he was sleeping with your brother when the two of you were together." Clara laughed

I gave her no reply and turned strained my head even further away from her.

"Well you can cry on my shoulder Luddy, I will always be here for you." She continued

"NO!" I shouted, gathering all the strength I had to swipe her hand away from me.

"Well lets just forget all of this, I will forgive you for cheating on me and you forgive me for stabbing you" Clara said cheerily

"I will never love you again, my heart is with someone else." I said bluntly, turning back around to look Clara dead in the eyes.

Clara's expression turned to fury as I looked at her. She stood up, stomping her feet on the ground and clenching her fists.

"NO YOU WILL LOVE ME ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! YOU ARE MINE AND IF ANYONE STANDS IN MY WAY OF GETTING YOU THEY WILL BE ANNIHILATED!" She screamed

"I am no ones property" I glared

"Oh sweet Luddy you are so naïve, you are mine and mine alone" She smiled evilly

"I LOVE ITALY, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" I yelled

She let out a loud screech then quickly bent down and slapped me across my face. It stung tremendously but I was too scared to think about the pain because up until this point I had forgotten the gun she had. I was completely defenceless since I can hardly move, if I aggravate her too much she can just kill me.

"You shouldn't talk to you fiancé like that Luddy, it's not very polite." She said sternly

"Well it's true" I sneered

"He doesn't love you! He never did, he's just playing you! Just forget about him!" She snapped

"Never" I stated

"So that the way your going to be?" She asked

"Yes" I replied

"Fine then I will just have to do things the hard way from here onwards. I was going to play nicely but now I guess I will just have to eradicate all the competition and make you feel how I felt when I caught you cheating." She spat

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously

"All I wanted was for everything to go back to how it was. I just want you back and not to hurt anyone in the process. You have just wrecked my plan but I can forgive you since the new plan is much more fun." She smirked

"Bu-" I began to say, but getting cut off my Clara kneeling down and placing her index finger on my lips.

"Sssh...Don't worry Luddy, you will find out soon and we can play the fun new game soon." She smiled, standing up again and beginning to walk off.

"CLARA WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I shouted after her.

"Well to get organised! You just stay here and get some rest." She beamed, continuing to walk off.

"CLARA!" I called, it was no use though since she had already left.

I heard the sound of a door being locked and felt so frustrated because I know I am trapped . If the door wasn't locked I probably couldn't get up anyways because of the pain. I have no idea what she has done to me but she has probably drugged me knowing her. I should just sleep it off then try again later to escape. I must escape because I can not let her win. I am even more worried now since she said whoever stands in her way will get eradicated. That is why I must get out soon before that can happen. I will do everything in my power to protect the ones I love.


	20. Chapter 20

Spain's pov

Me and Romano hadn't returned home for a couple of days now, we were too concerned for Prussia. If we had left him then he would be here all alone since Germany hadn't returned yet. France might of stayed but I'm not sure if he would be any help, so me and Romano have just been staying here. There had been no further progress with figuring out Clara's whereabouts or finding out when Italy's trial would be. We had just been sitting around, watching TV and trying to comfort Prussia. He was taking this whole thing very hard, I knew he liked Italy but I never thought it was this much. All he does now sit looking depressed which is not like him at all. He is usually the life of the party, going around being loud and obnoxious with a massive smile on his face. Now however he is completely different and I hate seeing him like this, I wish he would go back to being the old Prussia again.

It was early in the morning and Me and Romano had just gotten up and started to prepare breakfast for everyone. Romano had been quite eager to help making breakfast which was not like him at all, this worried me tremendously. As I had just taken the bacon from the pan and added it to all the plates I heard the sound of the phone ring.

"Should we wait for Prussia to get it?" I asked Romano

"Ugh, I will get it because he is sleeping like a log." Romano sighed, exiting the kitchen.

I finished to plate up all the breakfasts and began carrying them all through to the living room where Prussia and France were sleeping.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted

Both of them quickly bolted up in surprise.

"Are you trying to give us both heart attacks?" Prussia asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"No, I was trying to get you guys up so you could eat your breakfast before it goes cold." I replied, placing the plates on the table in front of them.

"That looks delicious!" France exclaimed, licking his lips.

"Well dig in!" I beamed, sitting down and starting to eat.

After everyone had finished their meal Romano still hadn't returned. The phone call must have been really important since he was taking this long. France and Prussia didn't notice that Romano had been absent so I thought it about time tell them.

"Oh by the way, Romano answered your phone Prussia." I said, standing up and starting to clean the plates away.

"HE DID WHAT?! IT COULD BE ABOUT ITALY!" Prussia yelled

He quickly shot up and rushed out the room to reach Romano and the phone. I placed the plates back down and followed after him accompanied by France. As we reached the phone Romano was off it and was now yelling at Prussia.

"HE'S MY BROTHER, I HAVE MORE RIGHTS TO THAT PHONE CALL THAN YOU!" Romano screamed

"WELL I CARE MORE ABOUT HIM THAN YOU DO!" Prussia spat

"ONE, THAT'S NOT TRUE AND TWO MAYBE YOU SHOULD CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR BROTHER THAN MINE. GERMANY COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL YOU KNOW!" Romano shouted back

"Calm down! What's going on?" I butted in before the argument went even further.

"That was Italy's doctor on the phone, he said Italy isn't fit to stay in Prison so he has been taken back to the psychiatric ward. They are not going to question us because Italy has admitted to doing the crime. The doctor said that Italy has talked about voices in his head telling him to do it." Romano explained

"Well that's great news!" I beamed

"HOW IS THIS GOOD?" Prussia snapped

"Italy is still getting put away but in a nicer place. Anywhere is better than prison right?" I smiled

"Idiot! There are loads of bad things that could happen with Italy going to a psychiatric ward! Like he could confine in someone about Clara since he will be talking to doctors a lot. He might not be able to keep up the act and he would get into bigger trouble. It's not as safe as the prison so Clara could get to him. I could go on but I think I have made my point." Prussia argued

"Your wrong, Italy must know that we want him to go away for a while since he confessed to doing the crime. He just wants to make the time easier by being in that ward instead of a prison cell!" I stated

"It's not as safe for him or us if he goes there! He needs to go to prison!" Prussia said in frustration.

"Spain is right, if you really cared about Italy then you would want what's best for him. The best thing is for him to go to that psychiatric ward!" Romano added

"You are Idiots! How can he pretend to have a mental illness? He will be around doctors all the time they will defiantly spot that he's faking!" Prussia spat

"Well there is no going back now, Italy has made up his mind. It is all down to him now." I said calmly

"No..." Prussia replied bluntly

"No?" Romano repeated

"I will not let Italy do this to himself. I will sort this out." Prussia said quietly, turning around and heading up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I called after him

"I'm getting dressed so I can go to the hospital. I have a plan!" Prussia smirked

"PRUSSIA!" I called after him, I was too late though because he was already out of sight.

"We are so sick of all your stupid plans" Romano muttered under his breath

"He calls us idiots and he's the one that wants Italy to go to prison instead of a hospital." I sighed

We all stayed at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Prussia to come back so we could try to talk some sense into him. Eventually he reappeared fully clothed.

"France get some trousers on! I need your help!" Prussia ordered

"I will do no such thing! I agree with these guys!" France said, crossing his arms and turning away.

Prussia sighed then walked up to France, putting his arm around him.

"You know there might be hot nurses there you can flirt with" Prussia enticed him.

France looked swayed by this proportion. He then turned to me and Romano and gave us an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys but the hot nurses need me!" France smirked, running off to get changed

"Please don't do this Prussia!" I begged

"It needs to be done..." Prussia said, after an awkward silence.

"No it doesn't just listen to me!" I said in frustration.

I got no reply since France had sprinted back with trousers on and began heading out the door pulling Prussia with him.

"HOT NURSES HERE I COME!" France shouted as him and Prussia left the building.

"They really are idiots" I sighed, turning to Romano.

"Yeah they are even bigger idiots than you and that's saying something." Romano mocked

"Well why doesn't this Idiot take you back to bed and-"

"Don't even think about it" Romano butted in

"Well at least I tried" I joked

"Should I cook you another breakfast? The other one must be stone cold now" I continued

"Whatever" Romano replied

After I cooked Romano's second breakfast we took a seat and waited in anticipation for Prussia and Frances return.


	21. Chapter 21

Prussia's pov

I strode quickly towards the entrance to the hospital with France by my side. I had a rough plan on what I was going to do but it was very risky and there are countless things that could go wrong. It had to be done though, Italy is in danger and that is the only thing that matters. We scanned around out surroundings, analysing the situation. It was silent and a very gloomy atmosphere was hanging over us. A few doctors walked about once and awhile but the place was practically deserted.

"Okay here's what we are going to do" I began to say

"Where is all the nurses I can flirt with?" France butted in

"Forget about that you idiot! This is serious, we are about to commit so many crimes" I snapped

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" He sighed

"I want you do go over to the reception desk and ask about Italy. They will probably say that you can't see him so next you will make a fuss and that will distract some of the other staff. As this is going on I will find a doctor and get his I.D somehow then find out the password for the database. I will download it to a disk then we can get the hell out of here" I explained

"You better not get caught because if you do it's on your head. This gorgeousness could never get put into prison." France said, Flicking his hair.

"Whatever France, just go!" I hissed, pushing him in the direction of the reception desk.

"I'm going, I'm going" I heard him mutter to himself as he walked away.

I waited until he was engaging the receptionist in full conversation to make my move. I sneakily slipped past all the doctors and found myself in the ward itself. It was a long stretch of doors which lead into separate rooms. I began to feel butterflies in my stomach because I wondered if Italy could be in one of them. It was unlikely though, what are the chances of his room being in the first corridor I walk down. I kept walking until I came to a small room which I guessed was used for cleaning supplies because of the strong stench of bleach. The door was half-open and as I peered in I caught sight of a young male wearing a long white coat studying the shelves. This is perfect I thought to myself, I will have him cornered. I burst into the door and quickly closed it behind me. The young doctor looked petrified and cowered back in fear.

"Wha-what d-do you wa-want?" He stuttered

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you I just need your help!" I said calmly

"Yeah, what with?" He asked, beginning to calm down

"I need the password to your computer database that keeps all the files of your patients." I replied

"I'm sorry bu-"

"It will be worth your time. I can offer you a very good deal for your service." I butted in

The doctor considered this for a while then got back to me with his answer.

"Alright, how much we talking?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I will give you Forty pounds right here then after I get what I want I might tip you." I said, stretching out my hand to make a deal.

"Fifty?" He asked, stretching his hand out too.

"You have yourself a deal" I smirked, shaking his out stretched hand.

After I handed over the money he lead me to a small row of offices on the other side of the building. It was tremendously long walk and I think we must have pasted every single ward in the facility. I got stopped a lot because I stood out like sore thumb since I wasn't wearing a uniform. The doctor that was accompanying me just said i was a trainee and everyone seemed to buy into that. As we got into the office block he handed over a piece of paper which had the password. I fired up the computer and was now on the patient database. I inserted my memory stick and saved it all to it.

"What do you need this for anyways?" The young man asked

"Ugh...you don't want to know it's too complicated" I sighed, removing the stick and quickly standing up.

He nodded his head and proceeded to lead me out the offices and we walked back through all the wards.

"Anything else I can help you with?" The man laughed

I had to try so hard to not asking to go and see Italy. It was killing me knowing he was somewhere in this building and not being able to see him.

"Em...no this is fine thanks!" I smiled as we reached the point we started from.

I reached in my wallet and pulled out another ten pounds and handed it over. The man beamed from ear to ear.

"Thank you! Now I will be able to pay for my rent this month! It's hard being a student." He laughed

"Kessesss, well good luck and thanks!" I grinned, waving to the man as I walked back to the main door.

I peered round the corner to see if France was still at the reception desk, he wasn't however. I didn't really expect him to be since he had probably been thrown out by now. I slowly walked out the building and sighed with relief.

"THERE YOU ARE" Frances voice shouted from behind me.

I practically jumped out my skin with fright.

"WATCH IT!" I yelled back at him.

"You have been gone for half an hour! Have you got all the information?" France asked in anticipation

"Yes I do, it was way easier than I though! That ward seriously needs to tighten up with security!" I grinned

"Well if an idiot like you can break in then Clara will have no problem" France said, his face full with worry.

"Exactly" I mutterd

We began to make our journey back to the house to show Romano and Spain what we had retrieved. Also we wanted to laugh in their faces since we were right and they were most defiantly wrong!


	22. Chapter 22

Note: I'm uploading two chapters tonight since the one I just wrote wasn't that exciting. Also I will be taking a break from writing over the Christmas period since my family is coming and over and stuff:) I have wrote a short story about Sweden and Finland and I will be putting that up on Christmas eve. If you would like to read it then I hope you enjoy and thank you :)

Romano's pov

I began pacing up and down the living room in frustration. Those bloody idiots have been caught haven't they? That's why they're taking so long. Me and Spain have called them about five times each but there has been no reply from either.

"Roma, I think you should calm down" Spain said awkwardly, looking up at me from the sofa he was sitting on.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW THEY HELL CAN I CALM DOWN! THOSE IDIOTS HAVE PROBABLY BEEN ARRESTED AND NOW IT'S JUST ME AND YOU THAT HAS TO DEAL WITH ALL THIS!" I screamed

"Romano please, It will be alright they really aren't that dumb" Spain tried to reassure me

"We will probably get a phone call from the police soon, telling us about the arrest of two idiots that stole information from a psychiatric hospital!" I said, still pacing up and down.

"It will all be fine I'm su-" Spain began to say but was cut off by the sound of a car pulling into the drive.

Spain and I both turned to each other then bolted from the living room to the front door. To our relief France and Prussia came strolling in minutes later.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I bellowed at them

"Prussia got all the Patient information" France smirked

"What are you going to do with that?" Spain asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Change Italy's notes so that he will get sent to prison." Prussia said proudly

"Then...?" Spain asked

"Then?" Prussia repeated

"IDIOT?! IF YOU CHANGE THE INFORMATION ON YOUR COPY THEN IT WON'T CHANGE THE REAL DATABASE COPY!" I shouted

"Ahhhh..." France and Prussia said in unison

Me and Spain both face palmed and began laughing at the stupidity that we had just witnessed.

"Oh I have an idea, we can just give it to Italy when we see him." France smiled

Everyone then turned to France, puzzled by what he had just said.

"When we see him?" Prussia repeated

"Yeah when you were away I started chatting up the receptionist and she said we could see Italy in about a weeks time.! She said he will be up for visitors then." France explain

"SEE! THIS IS BAD BECAUSE THE DOCTORS THINK HE'S GETTING BETTER!" Prussia yelled

By this point I had enough of Prussia being a drama queen about the situation. He needs to realise what is really important here which was getting rid of Clara and not wrapping my brother in cotton wool.

"You know what Prussia I have had about enough of your shit. For once your going to listen to me and not be the commander of this group! You have lost sight on why we are actually doing this. It is not to protect my brother at all costs. It's to get rid of Clara so everyone can be safe. Italy is fine in the hospital for now, he is not in Clara's way so she won't harm him. She will to busy with your brother to bother with mine at the moment. What needs to be done now is to find out where she is and get ready to attack. We need her safely gone before Italy gets sent home." I declared

Everyone stood in silence after I was done ranting at Prussia. Spain began to clap and pat me on the back.

"Well said Roma!" He whispered

"But I just care about Italy so much and-" Prussia began to say.

"I don't want to hear it! Load that thing you have onto your computer so we can see how much time we approximately have until Italy comes home." I ordered

"No one tells the awesome me what to do you cocky little shit" Prussia muttered, walking off to the living room.

"Romano, no one has ever ordered Prussia around! Well done!" France smirked

"Eh thanks..." I trailed off

We all returned to the living room and found Prussia on a laptop.

"I don't know how to work this stupid thing!" Prussia grumbled

"Give it here!" France snapped, grabbing it from him.

"Here's the memory stick" Prussia said, handing it to France.

"Now lets see...It's all in alphabetical order...V,V,V" France muttered to himself, studying the computer closely.

"Found the patients with last names beginning with V! Right...Vargas..." He continued

He started reading out all the last names of all the patients that had every stayed at that hospital begging with V. Suddenly he stopped and started at the computer screen in shock.

"Hey Prussia...what was Clara's last name again?" He asked nervously

"Vally...Why?" Prussia asked anxiously

"LOOK!" France exclaimed, Turning the computer screen so we could all see what he was fussing about.

I started in shock at the screen. Clara had been admitted to that hospital on several occasions. It said she had been diagnosed with psychopathy.

"What's that?" Spain asked

"It's a personality disorder, the people that it affects don't feel any remorse and will do anything to get what they want. They are also quite fearless and the never learn for their mistakes" I explained

"Wait it's a real thing? I thought it was just something you said to someone that was acting crazy" France commented

"Yeah it's a real thing" I stated

"It all makes sense now! Those things you just said sums Clara up perfectly!" Prussia exclaimed

"Your right!" France agreed

"What else does it say about her?" I asked curiously

"Her dad got her...I don't want to read that. She then beat him half to death and that was the first time she was admitted." Prussia said, snatching the laptop back from France.

"Keep going!" Everyone said together

"The second time it was death threats to one of her friends. The third was because she had killed her pet cat and yeah..." Prussia trailed off

"MORE!" We demanded

"I don't want to read anymore it's to awful! The less we know the better. I will now look at Italy's one..." Prussia said. awkwardly changing the subject

"We should have enough time it says he will probably be allowed out in a few months." Prussia smiled

"That's great news! We can visit Italy in a week and find out what he knows then go on a Clara hunt!" France grinned

"Yeah it's great...Well I'm going upstairs bye!" Prussia quickly said, grabbing the laptop and rushing upstairs.

As he left the rest of us turned at each other in confusion. We had no idea what he saw on Clara's notes but it must have been awful to make Prussia act so weird. We decided to leave it for now but he won't keep this to himself for long. We will find out what he's hiding if he likes it or not. For now however we had preparation to do. We finally have a solid plan that had to be organised so we could take action. It won't be long until we get our revenge on Clara, and what sweet revenge it will be.


	23. Chapter 23

Note: I'm going back to my daily updates from now on. I really missed writing everyday I just didn't have any time. I did put up one Christmas story about Sweden and Finland. It's about Finland getting stuck up a chimney and Sweden rescuing him. It's not like anything I have written before because it's very cute and happy. If you would like to read it I would be delighted. Thanks again and please enjoy!

Italy's pov

Smoke arose from the giant building opposite my window. It was an awful view but it was the only view of the outside world I had. I have no idea how long I have been in here for, it could be days, weeks or even months. I had completely lost track of time it's like the whole world had stood still, nothing happening or moving forward. The only person I had talked to since being here was my doctor. He wasn't much fun to talk to though, all he talked about was my fake problems. I was dying to have just a normal conversation with someone, anyone would do.

There was one thing that was good about being here all alone. It was that I could clear my head and plan what I can do when I get out of here. I had thought how I would explain everything to Germany and how we could try to get things back to normal. It would be hard but I would do whatever it takes. Even after all those awful things he said to me I still miss him. I know I shouldn't and I should hate him but love is a funny thing, it makes people just forgive and forget in a heartbeat.

I continue staring out the window deep in thought. However I was interrupted by the sound of my door opening. I spun my head round to see my doctor in the door way. I stood up to greet him but to my surprise he didn't walk in as he usually does.

"Feliciano, you have some people to see you" He said, stepping away from the door to let the visitors in.

I filled with joy as I saw my Brother and Prussia walk through the door. They both had massive smiles on their faces as their eyes met mine.

"ITALY!" Prussia yelled, running over to me and hugging me tightly.

I have missed them both terribly, I never realised how much until I saw them now. As Prussia embraced me I burst into floods of tears.

"It's okay Italy, we are here now. I know it's only been a week and a few days but I have missed you so much" Prussia said comfortingly.

"Tch...get a room you two" Romano said sarcastically

Prussia then loosened his grip on me and I ran over to Romano, hugging him tightly.

"Fratello!" I wept

"Yes, yes I missed you too."

After we finished our hug I looked up at Romano. There were tears rolling out his eyes and tickling down his cheek.

"Fratello, your crying." I laughed

"Shut up!" Romano snapped, walking over to my bed and taking a seat.

Prussia and I joined him and we all sat down. This was my chance to find out why I'm here and what I have to do. I have been longing for some answers for such a long time.

"There's many things I need to ask the both of you" I began

"There is no need to ask because we are here to explain everything." Romano said, looking over at Prussia.

I could sense that Prussia wasn't happy about what Romano was about to say. I didn't mind though because I was dying to know what is actually going on here.

"You're here for a reason." Romano continued

"Clara?" I guessed

"You're in danger Italy, if you weren't here she probably would have killed you by now." Prussia said Bluntly

"So I'm here for my own good?" I questioned

"Exactly" Prussia answered

"What about Germany? Is he away somewhere too?" I asked

"No, Clara has taken him somewhere." Prussia said, looking at his feet.

I gasped in shock, Germany is with Clara! I shot up and began to pace up and down the room.

"WE NEED TO GET HIM AWAY FORM HER!" I shouted in frustration.

I need to help somehow, I'm stuck here when Germany's with that crazy bitch. I need to get out and make sure he's okay. I'm normally not brave but I would do anything to make sure Germany is alright.

"We are doing everything we can. Is there anything you remember from when you saw Clara?" Romano asked

"H-how do you know about that?" I asked in confusion, stopping from pacing to stare at my brother.

"Prussia told me." Romano said in a hoarse voice.

"You knew!" I stated, turning to Prussia.

Prussia looked lost for words. He started opening his mouth but then closeing it again as if re-thinking his reply. I kept staring at him as he searched for something to say.

"Yes I knew, I thought you would have figured that out" He finally said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME? IF YOU DID THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" I yelled at Prussia.

"Th-the situation was delicate" Prussia stuttered

"No it was your selfishness" Romano muttered to himself.

I didn't know if I was intended to hear that but I turned back to Romano and stared at him. He looked up at me, obviously realising I heard and looked quite sheepish.

"Yes, He did it for his own selfish desire!" Romano spat, glaring at Prussia

"You dare..." Prussia glared back at Romano

I have no idea what they are going on about. I thought they came here to explain but all they are doing is adding to my confusion.

"Please can we get back on subject!" I sighed, sitting down again.

"Sorry, I will tell you later when Germany is around" Romano said, turning to Prussia and smirking.

Prussia sneered back at Romano but before I questioned him I stopped myself. I didn't care about that petty fight all I cared about Is getting Germany out of Clara's clutches.

"To answer your question from earlier Romano, It wasn't Clara I saw. Instead it was a small person that was dressed in black. It probably was a boy and he put on a voice." I said calmly

"Anything else" Prussia asked

"Yeah, what did his voice sound like?" Romano added

"He made it deeper but it sounded kind of British. I could be wrong about the British part but that's all I can remember." I answered

Prussia and Romano both looked at each other in deep thought. Suddenly their faces lit up almost simultaneously.

"SEALAND!" They both screamed

They started to get up and walk towards the exit.

"What? Don't leave!" I begged

"Remember he said that thing about a game before he left." Romano said to Prussia.

"Your right, that's what Clara always says! Maybe Clara sent him to check up on us!" Prussia stated

"To test us since Britain is a police officer." Romano said in excitement

I don't know what they are going on about since they never explained anything to me. I can guess I helped since they seem to be really excited.

"Thank you, you have really helped! We will get you out soon and Germany will be back by then." Romano added, Smiling at me as he edged even closer to the exit.

"Thank you Italy, stay safe" Prussia said, Walking back over to me and gently kissing my cheek then returning back to Romano.

"Wait, please let me come with you! I need to help Germany!" I begged, grabbing onto Prussia's arm

Prussia looked down at me with a disheartened expression on his face. He attempted to shake me off him but I loosened my grip before he could. In that second I remembered the words Prussia said to me when I was framed. I had to play by Clara's rules or she will harm the ones I love. Prussia noticed that I must have come to my senses and began smiling again.

"Don't worry Italy, the awesome me will see you very soon. Please try to not miss me too much." He smirked

Romano and Prussia gave me one last wave and then closed the door behind them. I stood at the door for a while just hoping they might return. After a while I knew they had gone for good. I solemnly returned to my bed and curled up into a ball. I was all alone again and would stay that way until Prussia could sort things. All I can do now is wait and pray that my friends can win.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: This is just a filler chapter:( I wanted to get straight into the next chapter since it's exciting but it would make no sense without this!

Prussia pov

I hesitated outside Italy's door for a while, desperately wanting to return to him. Romano had already ran off so not to waste time. Our plan was to collect Spain and France then set off to Sealand. There was no excuse for hesitation now since we knew Clara's ally. I hoped we could have spent more time with Italy but it was just a flying visit. In Romano's opinion we had got all we needed and there was no point of loitering around. I just wanted to be with him a little longer and talk about him and how he was coping. Even though it could have been longer I had enjoyed every second in Italy's company. If Romano hadn't been there it would have been perfect but they are brothers and Romano has been missing him terribly.

"PRUSSIA!" Romano yelled, finally realising I wasn't following him.

"Sorry, I just..." I trailed off, slowly walking away from Italy's door.

Romano started walking ahead of me and I slowly followed after him. As I turned a corner a girl caught my eye. She had her head down with her face covered by a large hood on her jacket. I could see some wavy blonde hair poking out from her hood. It wasn't so much her appearance that caught my attention it was the feeling I got when I saw her. A shiver down my spine and I froze with fright. It couldn't be...could it? I stayed staring at the girl, even when she was out my sight I kept staring. I would have just stayed frozen to the spot if it wasn't for Romano. He grabbed me by my shirt and began pulling me towards the exit. When we got outside Romano stopped and turned to me.

"What was that all about?" He asked

" I eh..." I stuttered

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Romano said in concern.

"I saw someone who looked strangely like Clara" I said quietly

Tch...you're so paranoid! Hurry up let's go! We are just wasting time standing here." Romano huffed, beginning to run towards the car.

I followed him and as soon as we got into the vehicle he started the ignition and we sped off. Both Italy and Romano are reckless drivers but I must say I think Romano is worst. He was driving way over the speed limit and when we came to speed bumps he wouldn't slow down at all. I had never been driven by him before so he could just be driving like this since he was in a rush.

Eventually we reached the house and Romano slowed down. As soon as we parked Romano bolted up and ran into the house not waiting for me. When I caught up Romano was already telling France and Spain our findings.

"So we are headed there now!" Romano stated

"Is what Roma telling us true?" Spain said, turning to me as I walked in.

"Yeah after what Italy said it all makes sense." I answered

"Okay! Finally we can get going on our plan!" France said in excitement

"Well we don't know if Germany will be there. If Sealand is working for her then he might tell us where she is hiding him." Romano explained

"What if he's not working for her?" Spain inquired

"It's the only thing we've got. Let's just go with it." I sighed

"Well let's get going! it will be a long drive." France announced

"Yeah the sooner we sort out Clara then the sooner Italy comes home." I smiled

Everyone turned to me with an exasperated look on their faces.

"Oh yeah and sooner we can rescue West." I added sheepishly

Romano shook his head at me then cleared his throat.

"Here's the plan, France you collect some food, Spain bring a spare set of clothes for everyone and Prussia get some weapons together. We will meet outside the car in Ten minutes" Romano ordered

"Who made you boss?" I scowled

"I think Roma makes a very good boss. Boss Spain is very proud." Spain butted in before Romano could reply.

"Shut up..." Romano said, going a very bright shade of red.

"Okay guys let's go!" France said before Spain could tease Romano even more.

I hate taking orders from people but I had to put that behind me just now. I collected a gun that was hidden carefully in a safe in our basement. We are not meant to have it but it's a momentum of war for Germany. He had told me about how many times that gun had saved his ass and he's very attached to it. I quickly grabbed it and headed out to the meeting place. Romano and France where standing beside the car but Spain was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen that time-wasting Bastard?" Romano asked

"Nope sorry" I replied

"For crying out loud!" Romano groaned, opening the car door and sounding the horn.

"SPAIN!" He screamed

Spain's head then appeared from one of the open windows.

"Sorry Roma, I don't know what outfit you want." Spain smiled

"I don't care, it's not a fashion show! Just hurry up" Romano huffed

"Yes sir!" Spain beamed, saluting Romano and disappearing from the window.

"Bastard" Romano cursed under his breath.

"I can't help but feel jealous of you." France randomly said.

Romano and I stared at him in shock and he began to laugh.

"I'm being serious. You have someone who loves you and does everything you tell him. You really have trained him so well." France smirked

"It's not like that!" He snapped at France.

"Do you love Spain?" I asked

Romano turned to look at me, his face had gone bright red.

"Yes I do, just don't tell him I said that." Romano replied quietly

"Aw, that's adorable! Also I must ask, is he good in bed?" France winked

Romano's face went even redder than before. France and I edged closer to Romano waiting for his answer. Before he could tell us Spain came running out.

"I got the clothes!" Spain chirped

"Finally we can get going!" I sighed

France leant closer to Romano and whispered in his ear. It was just about loud enough for me and Spain to hear.

"Text me the answer" France whispered

Spain looked at me in confusion but I just shook my head so he wouldn't question them on it.

We began to load up the car and finally took our seats in the vehicle. We decide it was best if I drove since France is drunk and Romano and Spain are crap drivers. As we drove out the driveway I began to feel quite scared. What if we got to Sealand and Clara was there. We have a plan but it's Clara she could have tones of tricks up her sleeves. I could tell everyone else was thinking along the same lines as me because of their expressions.

"We will be alright, if she is there we know what to do. She's just one person we can defiantly over power her." I said reassuringly

"Your Right! I will protect all of you because I'm big brother France!" France smiled

We began to feel more confident as we began our journey. It was going to be a long ride and it could be for nothing. It was worth taking the chance though since it was our only hope so far. If it turns out to be the place that Clara is hiding then we will act out our plan and get our loved ones back.


	25. Chapter 25

Romano's pov

The fresh sea air filled my lungs as I gazed across the wide ocean. We had finally made it to the beach where we would take a boat to Sealand. Everyone had talked so much in the car but since we arrived at our destination I guess the reality of the situation had kicked in. Now everyone was dead silent instead of being their annoying selves. I looked over to Spain who was watching the ocean the same as I was as we walked. I desperately wanted to latch onto him for comfort but I had to reframe myself from doing so. I knew if I did then Prussia and France would laugh and Spain would tease me. I just had to try and be strong without him.

After we had paid to loan a boat for a couple of hours we headed across the pier to collect it. The winds coming from the ocean almost blew me backwards. It was very hard to get across the pier without getting lifted away but luckily everyone made it in one piece. Being on the boat was even worse because the winds were even stronger and Spain was driving it. Since Spain had been a pirate ages ago we had decided it was best for him to sail it. However modern day boats are completely different from the what Spain had been used to so he had great difficulty steering it. After what seemed like hours on the boat I could finally see the dull grey structure that was Sealand.

"Sealand straight ahead!" I called out to Spain.

"Yes it is! You are getting a hang on this pirate thing Romano! You would have made an excellent Pirate!" Spain beamed

"No Spain, You're the pirate and Romano is a mermaid. He sings you sweet songs to lure you into his underwater lair to have his wicked way with you!" France grinned, sticking his tounge out at me.

"He wouldn't need to lure me" Spain laughed

If he wasn't steering a boat I would have punched him in the face! I hate it when he mocks me like this but I would never confront him about it. When he laughs at me like that I feel like I'm just a joke to him. I wish he would just be serious with me then I might open up more. It's Spain though he's too stupid to realise how I'm actually feeling.

"Shut up!" I snapped, glaring at Spain.

"Stop picking on Romano guys! He can't help being Spain's little lover!" Prussia mocked, walking over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Keep you hands off my man!" Spain laughed, trying to concentrate on steering.

I violently shook Prussia's hand off me and sighed. I guess I will have to deal with their banter until I get off this stupid boat.

Eventually we reached the side of the structure which protruded from the ocean waves. We left the boat and started climbing up the side of it. Before we could climb onto the deck we looked around in case we saw anyone. Luckily the coast was clear and we all toppled over onto Sealand.

"Here's the plan, we enter the main building and try to find Sealand himself. We can threaten him into telling us Clara's whereabouts." Prussia instructed

"We can't threaten a little boy!" France objected

"He's working for Clara! He's probably used to threats!" Spain argued

"Fine, one of us should stay out here though." France suggested

"Yeah, that person can have the gun so if we get into difficulty then they can save us." Prussia agreed

"I know just the person for that job!" France smiled

"Yes, Romano" Spain said bluntly

I turned to him in shock. I noticed he had a very solemn expression. He probably thinks I'm useless and will get in the way.

"No I'm coming with you guys! France can stay behind!" I insisted

"Yeah I think that's a great idea" France butted in

"Please Romano! It will put Boss Spain's mind at ease!" Spain pleaded

I could see I was fighting a losing battle. At least I would have the gun so if anyone was in trouble I could save them. Also if Clara is here I could get my revenge.

"Whatever..." I sighed

"Thank you!" Spain smiled

"Okay, let's go everyone!" Prussia ordered, walking towards to the building.

"Fine" France sulked, dragging his feet on the ground as he walked.

"Be safe!" I called to Spain.

He nodded and then joined the others. They all headed into the dark grey building and then out of my sight. I knew nothing too bad could happen to them but that didn't stop me from feeling sick from worry. I just prayed that Clara wasn't there and that we were wrong. I know it's a selfish thought and that I should want to find her and rescue Germany, I just don't want Spain to get hurt. My mind started to wonder and I began to think about my brother. I can't imagine what he must be going through. He knows that the person he loves is in grave danger and he's stuck not able to help. He also has no idea that Germany thinks he has been cheating on him. How will Italy explain to him that Prussia was lying, I hope that he doesn't have to and Prussia just tells the truth. I don't agree with how Prussia has dealt with the situation. Prussia must be loving pretending to his brother that Italy has slept with him and acting like the hero. I hope when when this is all over Prussia can see sense and stop getting so carried away.

I would have stayed deep in thought if it wasn't for a sound of a faint voice. My ears suddenly pricked up as I listened carefully to the voice. It sounded like it was coming from the other side of the building. I silently walked over and peered around the wall to see the other side of the deck. To my horror I saw the evil bitch herself on the phone to someone.

"There is now a change of plan, there are even more people I'm holding hostage" She said into the phone

My heart began to beat at an alarming rate. She must have captured the others! Without thinking I ran over and collect the gun Prussia had left me then into the building itself. I rushed down a corridor then came to a big metal door. I burst through it but nobody was inside. As I began running out I heard a faint sound and I stopped in my tracks. The sound came from a door which was at the other side of the room. I rushed towards it and burst in, to my horror there was a long brown table and sitting in each seat where my friends. They were all tied up and most of them where unconscious. I looked at everyone and saw Germany and another person was with them too. He was at the furthest end of the table and had brown hair. His face was facing the floor so I couldn't make out who he was. As I looked even closer a wave of shock ran over me as I realised who the mysterious man was.


	26. Chapter 26

Romano's pov

"Italy?" I called over to the boy.

I walked over to him and my suspicions were confirmed, he was Italy. I could see he was breathing but he was defiantly unconscious. How the hell did he get here? It was only hours before he was in the hospital. I couldn't think about that too much at the moment, I had to free everyone. The only one that was conscious was Germany but he looked quite out of it, he looked like he was in a daze.

"Potato sucker?" I questioned

"Hmm...Romano is that you?" He wearily said, trying to lift his head from the table where it was resting.

"Yes it's me, I'm here to get everyone out of here." I assured him

I walked over to his end of the table and placed the gun down. I then started to un-pick the knotted rope that tied him to the chair.

"Everyone?" He inquired, beginning to sound more lively

"Yes, Spain, Prussia, France and Italy are tied up too." I explained

"Italy's here? Why is he here?" He asked in distress.

Before I could answer him I heard footsteps approaching. I bolted up and grabbed the gun and pointed it at the entrance of the door. My hands were shaking and it was very hard to get my finger near the trigger. Suddenly Clara came into view and she stood at the entrance of the room smirking.

"Look Luddy we have another party guest! Oh and he's brought me a gift how thoughtful." She smiled. slowly advancing towards me.

"Don't come any closer! I will shoot" I threatened

"No you won't silly, you're too scared. Look at your hands they are trembling with fright." She giggled

"I'm warning you!" I said sternly

"And I'm warning you! If you don't lower the gun your little brother will die" She smirked, pulling out a sharp knife from her jacket pocket.

I began to shake even harder and I lost grip on the gun. It fell to the floor and I fell backwards since my shivering legs couldn't support me. I sharp pain inflicted my hands and as I looked down I saw shards of glass embedded in my palms. I hadn't payed much attention to the room itself but now I noticed that it looked like it had been bombed. There were shards of glass and wood everywhere, the walls had smoke stains and holes out of them. I looked back to Clara who had now seized the gun and was pointing it at Italy who was sitting in the seat closest me.

"Why don't you have a seat Romano?" She said, grabbing a spare seat from behind her and placing it at the table beside France

I slowly got to my feet and shakily walked over to the seat. I sat down and Clara began tying me up like everyone else.

Italy's pov

There was a very strong pounding sensation in my head. I must have fallen asleep because all I can remember is staring out my window then darkness. My instinct was to rub my sore head but when I tried moving my arms I couldn't. What was wrong with me? What happened? I slowly opened my eyes and to my surprise saw I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I was in a dishevelled room, sitting at a long table. There was someone directly in front of me and as I became more awake I could make out it was Germany!

"GERMANY!" I shouted happily

"Shhh...Be quiet!" Another voice said.

I turned to the direction the voice had come from. I saw my brother sitting at the same table beside France. I then looked to the other side and saw Prussia and Spain. Germany, Romano and I were the only ones conscious.

"What's going on? Where are we? Why are we tied up?" I asked in fear.

"We are all being held hostage by Clara. I don't know how you got here but we are now in Sealand." Romano explained

Is Romano joking with me? This makes no sense! I can't think straight this is all too confusing.

"I don't understand" I sniffled, begging to tear up.

"Don't cry Italy." Prussia's voice said

I turned to look at him and he had just opened his eyes.

"How the hell did you captured?" Romano questioned

"Well we all walked in and saw West and Italy were tied up. As we tried to untie them Clara came in and knocked us unconscious. How did you get captured? Didn't you have the gun?" Prussia asked Romano.

"She had a knife and threatened to stab Italy. She has the gun now." Romano answered solemnly

"WHAT?!" I shrieked

"Don't worry Italy, I will keep you safe. You should be able to reach the knot of the rope your tied with. I made sure that you would be able to get free before I got knocked out. Please try and loosen the knot even more" Prussia smiled at me.

I stretched my fingers up and sure enough felt the knot. I began to stretch the rope and try to free myself but it was hard. The knot was very tight and the rope as hurting my fingers. It might take me awhile to free myself but I might be able to do it.

"As soon as I get free I will untie the rest of you!" I assured everyone.

"Thank you Italy" Spain's voice said.

Him and France had just started waking up and a few minutes later everyone was fully conscious. My fingers couldn't work at the knot anymore so I had to rest them. As I relaxed I looked over at Germany. Every since I had woken up he hadn't said a word to anyone.

"Germany, Are you alright?" I asked

"I'm great, I'm having the time of my life." He answered sarcastically

I guess he was still angry at me but really I should the one to be angry. He should have figured out by now that Clara had started the fire not me. I should still be mad since he didn't believe me in the first place.

"Why are you angry at me?" I whimpered

Before I could get my answer Clara walked into the room. She walked over to Germany's seat and kissed him on the cheek which made me boil over with rage.

"Now everyone is awake! How fun!" She smiled evilly

"What do you want from us Clara?" Prussia hissed

"Funny you should ask I was just about to tell you all. I will start from the begging, I just wanted Germany here so I could get my man back without any interruptions. I had to work really hard to get the distractions out the way but with Gilbert's help it was actually quite easy. When I got Luddy here he refused me and I had to step up my game! I got Feliciano here and I was going to torture him until Luddy gave in. There has been a change of plan since there is more players now!" She explained

"Players?" France questioned

"This all been a big game to me, Ludwig being the prize. The old game was boring but now I have made it so much more fun! It's a learning game where Luddy learns how I felt when I caught him cheating. So I will kill all of you one at a time so then me and luddy can be even. He will then understand how I have felt all this time. To determine the order in which you lose your lives we will be playing a game of truths which will help Ludwig's decision. Sound's fun doesn't it?" Clara beamed

I began to panic, we are all going to die and there is nothing we can do! I started to shriek and burst into floods of tears.

"I won't let her touch you Italy!" Prussia stated

"Kill me but don't touch Romano!" Spain barked

"Shut up Jerk! This isn't time for you to say stupid things you don't mean!" Romano cried

"I'm to beautiful to die!" France wailed

"You all sound so excited so we can start playing now! So Ludwig, how's first?" She grinned


	27. Chapter 27

Note: I'm sorry about updating in the last few days! I have been really busy since it's the new year! I want to wish everyone a happy new year and I hope you are enjoying the story! Thank you :)

Spain's pov

Everyone was trembling with fright as we realised death was not far away. I tried my hardest to keep strong but felt myself being torn apart inside. I just hope that I die before Romano, I don't want to see him suffer. I couldn't help myself but to glare at Clara as she stared at Germany waiting for his answer.

"Clara don't do this, I give in I will be with you just please don't kill anyone!" Germany pleaded

"You should have thought about that earlier before all our guests came. If you just said that then, I wouldn't have to teach you a lesson" Clara smirked

"I understand how you must have felt, please just don't hurt anyone!" Germany begged

"Like I said before it's too late. If you want me to make this easier for you then we can play a round of truths!" She declared

Germany looked around the room for an indication for how he should answer. I nodded at him since we could buy more time for Italy to pick the knot and get free.

"Yes...okay, lets do that." Germany said solemnly

"Oh what great fun! Let me think of a question!" Clara giggled

She looked deep in thought then smiled and walked over to Prussia. She knelt beside him and placed her arm around him. I think everyone knew what she was going to ask. It was going to be something about Italy sleeping with Prussia. She knows that he won't tell the truth since it will put his life in danger. Also the lie won't unravel itself since Italy had slept with Prussia before and he will think she's talking about that. It might however lead to Germany choosing Italy to die first which I think is what she's leaning towards. I know that Germany would never want to see Italy die but sometimes he can take his anger too far.

"What was it like sleeping with Feliciano?" She hissed

Everyone stared at Prussia in anticipation. He had began to smile and we knew how this conversation was going to unfold.

"I enjoyed myself" He smiled

"Really? Would you say you love Feliciano?" She asked

I think everyone had the same idea at once. If Clara thinks that Italy and Prussia love each other then she might consider not killing us. I tried to indicate to Italy on what was going to happen but as I tried to he smiled at me. He must have figured out what was going to happen anyways.

"Yes I do love him." Prussia Said, turning to Italy and smiling.

At this point I noticed Germany, he was trembling with rage and if he wasn't tied to a table i'm sure Prussia would have a black eye by now. It was obvious that he didn't have the same idea as the rest of us.

"I love you too Prussia!" Italy said quickly

"Well now, isn't this a turn of events!" Clara commented

"You have believed in me for all this time and you haven't let me down!" Italy said, forcing a smile.

It's extremely cruel to put Germany through even more pain but it's our only chance. If we ever make it out of here alive then we will have a lot of explaining to do.

"I never knew, I thought you didn't like me after that time in the car." Prussia stated

"I was just nervous and with everything going on I was scared!" Italy reassured him.

"Since when did this happened?" Germany growled

"Now Luddy don't get angry! We can always go on double dates with them...Oh wait we won't be able to since they will both be dead soon." Clara joked

All out hopes were shattered, even with her thinking Italy didn't love Germany she will still kill us. I felt like giving up right here and now.

"Romano" I said

"Who said you could speak!" Clara butted in

"I wanted to say goodbye! Just kill me now and leave Romano. Germany doesn't even like him, I'm sure killing Romano won't hurt him at all!" I yelled, my emotions getting the better of me.

"Shut up you idiot! I know you don't mean that" Romano huffed

He has never believed that I actually care about him. It frustrates me so much that he can't see how much I love him.

"I do Romano! Just listen to me for once! I don't want to see you suffer so that's why I want to die before you!" I explained

"COULD YOU GET ANYMORE SELFISH!" He yelled

I looked at him in confusion and noticed that tears were falling from his eyes.

"What about me huh? Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to see you suffer?" Romano continued

"I'm sorry...I just" I began to say

"You never realised that I do care about you since you're always joking about me" Romano butted in

"Romano I'm sorry, I never knew..." I trailed off

Romano opened his mouth to begin to talk but stopped as Clara walked over to him. She knelt down and began to untie him.

"He can go, I'm fed up of all their lovey dovey moments." Clara sighed, as Romano stood up.

"I'm not leaving you Spain!" Romano sniffled

This was Romano's chance, he had to go. I know it's selfish of me but I needed him to get out safely.

"Boss Spain is happy that you want to stay here for my sake, but Romano you must go!" I smiled

Romano looked around the room at everyone. Everyone except France was smiling and nodding their heads to agree with me.

"Germany hates me too! Why can't I leave?" France pouted

"You can't leave because I'm looking forward to killing you too much. Ever since I met you, you have annoyed me so much!" Clara glared

"Well I hate everyone here, why can't they all leave?" Germany asked

"Don't lie to me Luddy, there is only one person that can go which is him" Clara answered, pointing at Romano

"Just go Fratello!" Italy insisted

Romano started crying even more and eventually nodded in agreement.

"I will see him out" Clara smiled, picking up the gun and leading Romano to the door.

Before Romano left he turned to me and smiled.

"I just want to say that I-I eh...Love you, you tomato loving Idiotic bastard." Romano said, walking out of my sight.

I sighed with relief and felt over-come with joy. Everything was going to be alright, Romano was safe.

"Thank you Spain, Now my brother is safe" Italy smiled

"Don't thank me, it's fine I ju-" I began to say but was cut off by the sound of a gun shot.

I froze with fear, my heart stopped beating and I felt my whole world getting torn apart.


	28. Chapter 28

Note: Someone asked me why Clara uses their human names even though she knows they are countries. It's because she has only met them and knows them by the names they were introduced as. She probably has figured out who is which country but she just uses their human names.

Germany's pov

As the gun shot went off it felt like the bullet was actually ripped through me. She couldn't have killed him, Could she? A part of me thought she was just playing with us and she wouldn't actually kill anyone. Now however she has proven to be just as evil as she has made out to be. I had considered just giving up and telling her that I love her. I never wanted to do this but since I don't have Italy anymore what's the point in fighting. He is the only person I have ever wanted and ever will want. I looked over to him and saw he wasn't crying or screaming like the others. He had his head down and his eyes closed. He looked like he was concentrating on something but I didn't know what it was.

"YOU EVIL BITCH!" Spain spat through his tears.

I turned around and saw that Clara had just walked back into the room. She was smiling and holding a gun through her fingers. I took a closer look at the gun and realised it was my own. That was the gun that had saved me so many times but now was going to used to kill my friends.

"He tried to attack me. What else was I going to do?" Clara laughed

"Germany, ask her to kill me. Please, I'm begging you!" Spain cried

"No Spain! Everything will be okay." Italy said, trying to comfort him.

"EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! ROMANO IS DEAD." Spain screamed

"Spain I-" Italy began to say but was interrupted by Clara.

"His last words were, Don't kill Spain. So I will partly give the dead man his wish. I'm going to leave Spain for second last because there is a special person I'm saving for the last spot." She smiled, looking over at Italy.

"I'm guessing you are Spain" She continued, pointing at Spain.

"No I'm Spain!" France butted in

"Really France? You want to watch all of us die just so you can get a few more minutes on earth?" Prussia sighed

"Sorry, you're right. I'm not Spain." France said sheepishly

"Well getting back on subject we still haven't finished discussing Feliciano and Gilbert." She said slyly, walking over to Italy and kneeling beside him.

I noticed as Clara knelt beside him everyone gulped. They were defiantly up to something but I didn't know what. I'm always the one in the dark.

"Have you actually told Ludwig about your un-dying love for his brother?" Clara asked sweetly

"No" Italy said bluntly, staring at the floor.

"Well he's here now, why don't you tell him?" She smiled evilly

"I love Prussia" He mumbled

Hearing those words ripped me apart but they didn't sound convincing, this gave me hope.

"Speak up!" Clara demanded

"I love Prussia" Italy repeated through gritted teeth

Clara threw her fists down on the table and snarled at Italy.

"YOU'RE LYING! IF YOU DON'T SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT AND DON'T LOOK LUDWIG IN THE EYES THEN YOUR SO CALLED BOYFRIEND DIES!" Clara threatened, walking over to Prussia and holding the gun to his head.

Italy took a deep breath and looked me dead in the eyes. I could see pain in his eyes but he also glared at me in hatred.

"I love Prussia, Germany..." He said, his voice trembling

"Tell him why?" Clara hissed, pushing the gun harder towards my brothers head.

"I love him because he believed in me when you did not. He has fought for my love and he deserves it unlike you. All those horrible things you said to me really broke my heart. You are horrible and evil just like her, that's why you guys make such a good couple. Also before I die I want you to know that I...I...HATE YOU!" Italy yelled as he shot up from his seat.

Everyone looked at him in shock as he shoved Clara to the floor. He then picked up what looked like a sharp piece of glass. He sprinted over to me and held the glass to my throat.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Clara roared, as she got to her feet and pointed the gun at Italy and me.

"You can't do anything else Clara, It's over" Italy said triumphantly

"If you don't let go of Ludwig I will just kill your three friends right now" Clara threatened

"No you won't, you won't risk your precious luddy! If you harm my friends I will just slit his throat now. Germany is your so-called prize and if I kill him then what's the point of playing a game without a prize." Italy smirked

He then began un-tying the rope that was holding me to my chair. He still had the sharp glass very close to my throat and I was trembling in fear. Italy couldn't kill me, he wouldn't kill me...Would he?

"You won't hurt him. You love him too." Clara stated, advancing on Italy and me.

"He left me when I needed him the most. He couldn't have cared less if I rotted in prison and if I wasn't here now he wouldn't have given me a second thought. He doesn't love me, all he cares about is his self gain. It has always been like that and it always will." Italy said, pulling the rope off me and beckoning me to get up.

"Where are you taking him?" Clara asked nervously.

"Outside, all this has been about us three and nobody else. We are going to end this like it started and leave these people out of it." Italy said, pointing at the others in the room.

He began to walk backwards out the door. Before I could take a step back I felt the glass against my throat. It scratched the surface of my neck and I let out a yelp of pain.

"Ok-okay...I'm co-coming" Clara stuttered, walking after us.

As we walked out I looked down at Italy. He had to stretch to keep the glass to my throat which must be hard for him. As I looked at him he looked up at me. I then saw something I had missed so much, Italy's massive, sweet and heart-warming smile.


	29. Chapter 29

Italy's pov

What am I doing? This is crazy but it's the only idea I had. If I waited any longer Clara would have figured out that I had escaped from the ropes. She needs to think that I might kill Germany so we can get outside and then take action. I hope Germany knows that I never meant any of what I said. If he doesn't I hope I can make it out alive to explain. It took a lot of courage to do what I just did. I never thought I had this much courage in me. Everyone always calls me weak and helpless but this was my time to prove them wrong. Germany and the others always had to rescue me but this time I had to rescue them. It is so hard holding the glass to Germany's throat. When I accidentally cut him I so badly wanted to let go, but I had to keep the act up.

We had made it outside and stood in the middle of the wide deck of Sealand. Clara was in quick pursuit and had just made her way out the door. She stood in front of us, her eyes filled with hatred. She still had the barrel of the gun pointed in our direction as she began to advance even more.

"You know I'm pretty good with a gun. I'm sure I could miss my Luddy and just hit you instead." She smirked

I felt my hands start to tremble with fright. I so desperately wanted to run behind Germany and cower in fright, but I knew that wasn't an option.

"Germany is very tall, I can just duck behind him." I said, lowering my head to prove my point.

"Well I can just aim for your feet then when you lay on the ground in pain I can finnish off the job." Clara threatened, moving her finger closer to the trigger.

Suddenly everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Germany swiped away my hand which had the glass in it and pushed me to the side. As the gun shot he swerved to miss the bullet then ran full speed into Clara. He tackled her to the floor and threw the gun in my direction.

"ITALY GET THE OTHERS!" He shouted

I got off the ground and seized the gun. I ran back inside to return to the others.

Germany's pov

"GET OFF OF ME!" Clara demanded, as I forced her to the ground

"Never, this is over Clara. Just give up" I hissed, pinning her down harder.

"IT'S OVER WHEN I SAW IT IS!" She screamed, kicking me in the groin.

I keeled over in pain and was distracted for a splirt second. She slipped out my grip and tried to stand up but I grabbed hold of her arm and brought her down again. She struggled and tried to wriggle her way out of my firm grip. Even with her most valiant efforts I still had her pinned to the floor. I could hear the others footsteps near by and felt a wave of relief. Everything was going to be fine now, everyone was out and Clara had been stopped.

"West!" My brothers voice called from behind me.

I peered over my shoulder to see everyone standing behind me. As I looked closer I could see they were joined by Sealand himself. France had a hold of him and Sealand was kicking and screaming, trying to get away.

"SEALAND! HELP ME!" Clara squealed

"He will do no such thing. What lies has she been feeding you?" France asked the screaming Sealand

"They are not lies! She said if I helped her she could make me a real country that everyone recognises." Sealand huffed

"Silly kid! You know she can't do that. After we get out of here I'm phoning Britain and he will give you into lots of trouble!" France grinned

"WHAT?!" Sealand screeched

"You really are an idiot." France sighed

I turned back to look at Clara. She had tired herself out from struggling and was just lying on the floor motionless. She had her eyes closed but some tears still managed to escape.

"I don't want to go to prison. Please find some mercy and let me go" She pleaded

"Just stay quiet! You are lucky we are not going to kill you!" I snapped

Suddenly I began to hear the sound of loud sirens coming from the distance. I couldn't see where they were coming from but they must be the police boats.

"Wait, who phoned the police?" I asked in confusion

"I did" I voice said from behind us

I turned my head to see Romano clutching his shoulder with blood covering his shirt.

"ROMANO!" Spain cried with joy.

Spain ran over to him, throwing his arms around him and embracing him tightly.

"Watch my shoulder you Bastard." Romano groaned

"How the hell is he alive?" Clara questioned

"You only shot me in the shoulder. You left me for dead but I wasn't seriously injured." Romano said, trying to get Spain off him.

France and Prussia rushed over to him and began fussing over him too. Italy was the only one that stayed looking at me and Clara.

"Italy! Your brother is alive and you don't have anything to say to him!" France said.

"I always knew he was alive. He is a part of Italy too, I think I would know if he was dead. I just didn't say anything because Clara would just go back and finnish him off." Italy explained

Before anyone could say anything else we heard the sirens stop and a loud voice came from bellow us.

"This is the police. We have you surrounded, please come aboard without a fuss." The voice said

"Well Clara I guess this is the end of the road." I said, standing up and pulling Clara up with me.

"No chance" She hissed, twisted my arm back so I loosened my grip on her.

She ran towards some stairs that was on the side of the building. They lead up to the roof, from the room she then headed towards a tower which was handing over the edge of the vessel. I screamed with frustration and began to follow her up there. It was very difficult to keep my balance since the ferocious winds kept blowing me backwards. As I reached the tower she was nowhere to be found.

"Up here Luddy" Clara called

I looked above me to see Clara waving and smiling down at me from the roof of the tower. I started to lift myself up onto the roof where Clara was.

"Isn't this Romantic Luddy!" She giggled

"Cut the crap Clara! Just come down!" I snapped

"I have a better idea. Since you won't give up on the idea of being with that cheater then what's the point anymore. Push me Ludwig, then all of this will be over." She said, walking towards the edge.

"You just want me to go down for murder. If you want to die so much then why don't you just jump." I confronted her

Clara never answered me she just looked at me longingly. Suddenly a big gush of wind blew me forwards and Clara backwards. She toppled over and went flying off the edge. I looked over the edge and saw her gripping to a brick which was sticking out. I reached down to try to pull her up.

"Don't help me! Just let me fall to my death!" She protested

"I'm not like you!" I growled, trying to pull her up on my own.

Clara then looked up at me and smiled. She began to hoist herself up and soon she had made it back to the ledge. She was dangling off the edge and we were face to face.

"Just one more bit to go!" I said encouragingly

"Yeah just one more move..." She said evilly

I looked at her dead in the eyes and saw her smirking. She pushed herself backwards dragging me with her. We began falling towards the dark grey abyss bellow.


	30. Chapter 30

Prussia's pov

Everyone looked on in horror as we saw Clara and West plummet into the sea. It was such a long fall, they surely couldn't make it out alive. I could feel my heart tear apart as I saw my brother disappear. Even though I envy him and sometimes despise him I still care about him dearly. I saw France and Spain rush over to the edge to tell the police what had happened. I knew if we just left it to them then West wouldn't be saved in time. They are professionals but they wouldn't take immediate action. I didn't know whether to leave it to them or to do something myself. I then looked over at Italy. He fallen to his knees and was screaming, clenching his chest in pain. I knew what I had to do now. I knelt in front of him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with those eyes I love so dearly.

"Everything will be alright, remember I promised you that." I said softly, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Bu-but...Germany he fell. We need to tell the police...They could help him." He babbled through his tears

"I know and they will. Don't worry Italy I'm going to make everything alright." I smiled

"What do you mean Prussia? I don't understand" He said with a confused look on his face.

I didn't answer him, I just took a deep breath and placed a light peck on his lips. After I broke off the kiss Italy began crying even more.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing my hand at the side of his face.

"I'm a horrible person. You are so lovely to me and I have never payed you back. I'm sorry" He wept

I have no idea what he's talking about. Is this his way of saying he feels bad for not feeling the same way that I do?

"There is no need for you to be sorry. I don't want you to cry over me or anything else because I will do anything to make you happy." I said reassuringly, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Italy whimpered

"To get you what you want." I answered, running over to the edge of the deck.

What I am doing is crazy, I could get killed. However my brother was down there and Italy needs him back. I climbed over the edge and took a deep breath in and plummeted into the sea bellow. The last thing I heard was Italy screaming my name then I was suddenly immersed in grey murky water. The ferocious waves thrust me backwards and forwards in the water. I tried opening my eyes but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I had to find West and bring him back safely but how? If I can't open my eyes then how on earth will I be able to find him! As these thoughts swirled around my head I began to feel really sleepy and desperate for air. I felt myself slowly drift in and out of conciousness. I was determined to stay awake but it was a tough battle. I so desperately wanted to inhale. Eventually I gave and sucked in a mouth-full of water. I sputtered and coughed and started to feel even more sleepy then before. I had to fight to stay awake but even with my most valiant efforts I slowly fell out of consciousness and into darkness. My last thought was of Italy and I could almost picture his smiling face.

The darkness had suddenly turned into light. I began to feel myself cough and the content's of my lungs were expelled. I was alive, but how? I opened my eyes to see I was lying on my side on a sand covered beach. This beach was familiar, it was the one we walked across to get to the boat. I must have been carried here by the sea. It's a miracle that I ended up on my side if not I probably would have died. I slowly got up to look around me. At first I saw no one on the beach but as I took a closer look I saw a figure lying face down in the sand. The persn was so far away I couldn't make out who it was. I slowly prised myself from the ground and staggered towards the mystery person. Eventually I could make out who it was, it was Clara. I knelt beside her to she if she was breathing. I wished she was dead but to my disappointment she was breathing. I knew some first aid so I turned her onto her side into the recovery position. She began to cough out some water that was stuck in her lungs like I had. I don't know why I'm helping her, it was just my first reaction. When she becomes conscious I will wait until the police get here and they can take her away. She has escaped from prison before but maybe this time the police will watch her more carefully. When they catch her she will probably spend the rest of her life in jail, which she deserves.

Her eyes started to open and she began to struggle to get away from me. I grasped hold of her and then she couldn't move anymore.

"You are staying right here! You are an evil bitch that deserves everything that is coming to you!" I hissed

"Wh-where is Lu-Ludwig." She stuttered

"He is probably dead! You have killed him" I snapped

"Well now you can have your way with Feliciano" She commented quietly

I felt all the rage I had bottled up flow out of me. I grasped her by her two shoulders and picked her up slightly. I then slammed her back down to the ground. She yelped in pain which made me even more furious.

"YOU ARE A HEARTLESS BITCH! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM ANYMORE!?" I roared

"I'm just trying to look on the light side of things. He wasn't going to give in so if I can't have him then no one can." She said, laughing maniacally.

My rage got even stronger and I grabbed her by the throat. She began to smile which made me tighten my grip even more.

"You must be glad he's dead. He had everything you wanted but never could get, now you can." She croaked

"I NEVER WANTED IT. ITALY LOVES WEST AND SINCE I LOVE HIM I WANT HIM TO BE WITH THE ONE HE LOVES. IF YOU REALLY LOVE SOMEONE THEN YOU SHOULD PUT THEIR DESIRES ABOVE YOUR OWN." I screamed, pushing my hands down so I had all my weight on her throat.

"That's stupid." She whispered

Clara suddenly stopped struggled and became very limp. My heart started to pound and to my horror realised she had stopped breathing. I removed my hands from her throat and saw that my fingerprints were bruised into her skin. She was dead, I had strangled her. I had let my rage get the better of me, I never indented to kill her. Even though that was original plan, when it came down to it I thought I could never kill someone. What was I do to? How can I get away with this?


	31. Chapter 31

Italy pov

I grasped onto Spain as we made our way back to shore. Romano had been airlifted to hospital and that's where me and Spain are headed after setting foot on land. Spain had been reluctant of leaving Romano to ride the helicopter by himself. However Romano wanted him to stay with me. I was glad I wasn't alone, this is the time where I need my friends the most. Me and Spain had ridden in complete silence but that was understandably considering the circumstances. As I looked across the distance we caught sight of the shore where our boat journey was going to end. To my surprise I say a big collection of ambulances and police cars. My heart suddenly froze, what if it was Germany? I looked over to Spain and knew he must be thinking the same thing.

Eventually when we reached the end of the water I could finally see what was going on. I could see Prussia sitting in the back of an open ambulance, holding a drink in his hands and had a blanket covering his shoulders. I continued scanning the scene but neither Clara or Germany were there. As the boat stopped I leaped out and headed in Prussia's direction. I heard the shouts of the police and Spain behind me but I didn't care. I saw Prussia's face light up as I approached him.

"You're okay!" I exclaimed, jumping into the ambulance and hugging him tightly.

"I am now.." Prussia said in a hoarse voice

"You shouldn't have jumped into the water! You could have died!" I remarked sternly.

"I'm sorry Italy. All I wanted was to find Germany but I failed." He said gloomily.

"Has Clara been found?" I asked

Prussia turned away from me to look in another direction. His expression suddenly turning very guilty.

"Eh no...Not that I've heard" He replied awkwardly.

I know he must be hiding something. I know Prussia well and I can tell when he's lying.

"You would tell me if you knew something?" I asked, leaning closer towards him.

"I would, but like I said there Is nothing I know." He replied hastily

I sighed and leaned in even closer to Prussia so we were face to face.

"I know when your lying." I laughed

"I-i'm not lying..." he stuttered

"Come on! Tell me what's going on, please!" I begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Look, I will tell you when everyone is together. Can you wait that long?." He said, eventually giving in.

"Yes! Yay! I'm excited now. So you will tell me when Germany comes back." I smiled

As soon as I said that I regretted it. Germany might not be found, it is most likely that he's dead. I can't give up though, I have fought too hard to give up now. Although I couldn't let myself get my hopes up. I always get my hopes up in dire situations then when it doesn't go the way I intended I am left distraught. Not everything works out perfectly, I had to except that fact.

"Italy..." Prussia said sympathetically.

"Oh I'm sorry...I shouldn't get my hopes up." I mumbled

"No, I think it's very brave of you. What I really love about you is that you always look on the bright side of very situation." He blushed

I looked up at him and smiled. I noticed his face was bright red. He quickly turned away and began running his fingers through his hair.

"I mean I thinks that's cool and yeah..." He added awkwardly

"So can me an Spain ride with you to the hospital?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

With everything that has happened between Prussia and I it had become so awkward. I think he's knows that I don't feel the same way but maybe I have to tell it to him straight. I don't want to damage our friendship though because he's such a great friend.

"Sure! Where is Spain now anyways?" Prussia asked, sticking his head out the ambulance door.

"Ah, he's just coming now." Prussia continued, waving out the door.

Spain then made his way over to us and sighed with relief as he saw me.

"Italy! Don't run off like that!" He scolded

"Sorry Spain, I just really wanted to see Prussia." I admitted

"Yeah Spain, don't get on at him just because he missed this awesome guy over here." Prussia grinned, pointing at himself.

Before Spain could reply we were interrupted by a member of the paramedics approaching us. She informed us that we would all be taken to hospital to get checked over. I didn't want to go, it would be a waste of time. I'm not injured in any way, if I stayed here I could help look for Germany. I didn't want to refuse though because I wanted to stay with Prussia and Spain. Also I wanted to see how Romano was getting on.

Driving in the ambulance was just as silent as riding on the boat. Prussia and Spain didn't say a word and if I every asked something they would just reply with a nod or a shake of the head. When we arrived at the hospital we were all led into different rooms. As I suspected there was nothing wrong with me and the doctor just let me go. I met up with Spain outside Romano's room. Spain was looking in through the glass at the sleeping Romano, his face full with worry.

"What's going on?" I asked

"He's lost a lot of blood, they're keeping him in here to observe how he's getting on." He answered, not looking away from the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just thought it was best to keep quiet. I know it just have killed you to think he was..." I trailed off.

"You did what you had to. I'm just glad he's safe." He smiled, turning to me.

He looked past me and waved. I turned to see Prussia had just walked round the corner. I suddenly noticed his expression, it was very glum and solemn.

"Prussia, what's wrong?" I asked, running over to him.

"It's West..." He answered

Note: Sorry about the late update. I was trying to figure out how set out the next few chapters. I wanted to have this in with the next chapter but it would be way too long. This is just a filler chapter which is annoying because I really wanted to get to the next one! Also I just want to add that I am reading all the reviews and it makes me happy that people are enjoying my story. I really appreciate all the support, thank you!


	32. Chapter 32

Note: Sorry about not updating yesterday. Fanfiction was down and not letting me manage my stories. It was very annoying!

Prussia's pov

"What?! What's wrong with him!" Italy cried

"Well he's been found" I began to say

"That's great news!" Italy exclaimed, beginning to look less distressed.

"Yes it is but..." I trailed off.

Italy has been through so much. I didn't want him to go through even more torture. I especially didn't want to be the one bringing him the bad news.

"Where is he? Take me to him." Italy smiled, grabbing my arm and pulling me so I would move.

"Italy hold on." I said, firmly keeping my feet on the floor so he couldn't move me.

"What is it?" Italy asked in confusion.

"Spain could you come over here for a second." I called to spain.

Spain nodded and walked over to us. I suddenly realized that I hadn't seen France since being on Sealand.

"Where's France?" I asked

"He stayed with Sealand, so Britain can get to him and stuff..." Spain replied glumly

I could sense that something must be wrong with Romano. Spain is never glum unless he had fallen out with Romano or something had happened to him. I would ask him about it now but I had to inform Italy about West first.

"Prussia! Tell me what's going on!" Italy whined, tugging at my arm to get my attention.

"I was told that West had been found. I don't know where he was found or who found him. All they told me was that he had been found and he is now in the hospital. They also said he is suffering from memory loss. When they found him he was babbling complete nonsense. They are running some tests on him now, in case he has concussion. They think he has banged his head on something under water. So without much oxygen to the brain, it has been damaged a bit. After they find out how much damage has been done they will inform us straight away." I explained

As I was talking I watched Italy's face It had started of so happy and hopeful, then became worried and in shock. Then when I had finished speaking his eyes had began to tear up. It kills me every time I see Italy upset. I just want to hug him and make sure he's alright, but I know that I'm not in the place to do so. I know I shouldn't be the one to comfort him since I'm practically nothing to him. However I have comforted him before and I wasn't going to stop now.

"His brain...could be damaged?" Italy sobbed

"Yes, but he could talk so that's a good sign." I smiled sympathetically, grabbing Italy's hand that was holding onto mine and pulling him into a hug.

He gripped onto me tightly and sobbed into my shoulder. I looked over to Spain who was shaking his head in disagreement. I knew what he must be thinking, he thinks I'm loving this. However he is wrong, I do really care for my brother and I'm worried sick about him. I'm also worried about Italy and how he must be feeling. I just want to help the both of them since I love them both.

"Let's go wait outside his room. We won't be able to see him since it's not like the other hospital rooms. However as soon as the doctors know what's going on with him they can get to us quickly, since we will be right outside." I said quietly, pulling Italy out the hug so I could look him in the eyes.

He nodded in agreement, whipping away his tears and smiling up at me.

"Coming Spain?" I asked

"I want to stay with Romano." Spain replied in dull voice.

"Okay, well let's go to his room then." I said to Italy, leading him through the corridors.

As we walked along the dead silent corridor I began to think. This might be the only time I can get to apologise for how I have acted lately. I know I have been out of line, I realise that now. I am going to take my advice that I gave to Clara and not let my desires become more important than the desires of my loved one. As the prospect of Clara came into mind I suddenly remembered what I had done. I had been mentally eradicating it from my thoughts. It hadn't worked though, I am still a murderer. I promised I would tell Italy and the others but now that seems to be unlikely now. I can tell how they will react, they will disown me. There is one person that I am prepared to tell, which is Italy. If he hates me it might be for the best since he loves West. With him hating me it might make it easier for myself to maybe consider moving on. Also I deserve his hatred, him liking me is to much of a luxury for someone like me.

We had made it outside Germany's room. There were a couple of chairs near it so we took a seat and began our long wait.

"Italy there is a few things I need to tell you." I burst out, after a few minutes in silence.

"Hm? Yeah, what is it?" He sniffled

"First off, I want to apologise for the I have acted towards you. I know you love West but still I confessed to you and kissed you." I apologised

"It's alright, we are good friends and we can get over that." He assured

"No, I have been totally out of line. I was just being selfish!" I protested

"Prussia, it doesn't matter. You will always be my friend no matter what." He smiled

"Don't be so nice to me. Even I can be stupid sometimes." I grinned

"Everyone can be stupid. Especially me" He giggled

I'm so glad that we can just laugh it off. It doesn't change my feelings for him but at least it has made being around him tolerable. In my opinion I will always have feelings for him but I will never mention that to him again.

"I also said horrible things against my brother. I was just jealous. I'm sorry, I didn't mean them and they aren't true." I confessed

"Prussia, stop apologising. Everything is in the past now. We can all move on and have a fresh start." He beamed

I smiled back at him. He is such a forgiving person, he really does have a good heart. Wait, I have to stop thinking those things!

This then brought me to my next confession. I wonder if Italy's forgiving nature will keep up when I reveal this. I took a deep breath and looked Italy in the eyes.

"There is one more thing." I stated

"Prussia really you don-" He began to say.

"No listen, this isn't an apology. You asked me earlier what I was hiding. I'm away to tell you now." I butted in

"Oh okay" Tell me, tell me, tell me!" He chanted excitedly.

"Before I do I have to say that it was by accident and I didn't mean to. Things just got out of hand...You will also hate me after I tell you." I announced

"I will never hate you!" He assured me

"We will see about that...I killed Clara" I confessed.


End file.
